The Best I Ever Had
by Namikaze Mutiara Hana
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata telah menikah dua bulan yang lalu. Namun rumah tangga mereka tidak berjalan mulus seperti apa yang diharapkan. Naruto masih menyayangi seseorang yang telah menjadi istri dari sahabatnya sendiri. Apakah rumah tangga Naruto dan Hinata akan berlanjut atau justru mereka akan berpisah? RnR Please! Chapter 5 Update! Happy Reading :D
1. Chapter 1

Okey ini fict yang keempat dari saya. Di chapter pertama di jamin tidak ada lemon. Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya saya pastikan ada. Terinspirasi dari lagu Just Give Me A Reason dari PINK.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata telah menikah dua bulan yang lalu. Namun rumah tangga mereka tidak berjalan mulus seperti apa yang diharapkan. Naruto masih menyayangi seseorang yang telah menjadi istri dari sahabatnya sendiri. Apakah rumah tangga Naruto dan Hinata akan berlanjut atau justru mereka akan berpisah? Happy Reading :D

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**CHAPTER I  
**

**JENUH**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Utama : Uzumaki Naruto & Hinata Hyuuga  
**

**Genre: Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: seperti biasa alur cepat, OOC, gaje, de el el  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Aku merasa jenuh dengan hubungan ini. Dengan kisah cinta kita. Ada apa denganku?

Hinata

Kau cantik. Kau manis. Cintamu tulus padaku. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa membalas itu. Kenapa?

* * *

"Naruto-kun" gadis itu memanggil nama suaminya. Malam itu adalah malam kesekian kalinya mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama namun suaminya masih mengacuhkannya. Gadis bermarga hyuuga itu hanya bisa menarik nafas untuk sedikit melegakan hatinya.

"Ya ada apa Hinata?" Naruto tidak sama sekali melirik gadis itu. Naruto menutup buku yang ia baca. Sekalipun mereka telah menikah dua bulan lalu, Naruto masih bersikap dingin pada gadis itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau sering bermimpi buruk. Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku" Hinata menatap suaminya itu. Sejak satu minggu ini Hinata selalu mendengar Naruto mengigau memanggil-manggil nama perempuan lain. "Apa kau ada masalah Naruto-kun?" Hinata tahu Naruto menikah dengannya karena terpaksa. Tapi Hinata selalu berusaha membuat Naruto untuk membalas cintanya.

"Aku tidak ada masalah. Itu mimpi biasa" Naruto tersenyum palsu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari istrinya itu.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau mencintaiku?" Hinata menatap penuh harap pada pemuda itu. Yang di tanya malah terlihat gelagapan.

"Eh? Em ya tentu saja" masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata memegang wajah suaminya. "Aku mohon jujurlah walau itu sedikit" Hinata tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya.

Naruto melepas tangan itu. "Malam ini aku ingin tidur di ruang tengah. Maaf!" pemuda itu berjalan menjauhi Hinata. Meninggalkannya sambil membawa sebuah bantal. Dirinya sama sekali tidak tahan melihat gadis itu menangis di hadapannya. Ia sungguh menyesali akan keputusannya untuk menikahi Hinata. Ia kira dengan seiring waktu berjalan, perasaan cinta itu akan muncul. Akan tetapi lain dari harapannya. Hatinya malah semakin hampa. Ia masih saja mengingat gadis berambut pink yang kini telah menikah dengan sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto lalu membantingkan tubuhnya di atas sofa berwana cream itu dan ia mencoba untuk menutup matanya.

Mata lavender tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia selalu berusaha menyenangkan Naruto. Selalu berusaha menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Tapi apa daya pernikahan yang di idamkannya ini malah membawa petaka besar padanya. Hatinya teramat sakit mendapatkan perlakuan dari suaminya. Hinata menggenggam erat selimut itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hinata teramat mencintai Naruto. Wanita itu tidak mau kehilangan Naruto. Padahal Hinata telah mencintai suaminya itu sejak mereka masih kecil. Gadis itu selalu bersembunyi sambil memperhatikan Naruto. Wajahnya selalu memerah ketika lelaki itu mendekatinya. Tapi Naruto tidak cukup peka padanya. Hinata untuk ribuan kalinya menahan tangisnya ketika pria itu malah mendekati perempuan lain. Dan tidak lain, perempuan itu adalah Sakura. Teman baiknya Hinata.

''Apa yang harus aku lakukan" lirihnya pelan.

_Apa ia salah terlalu mencintai suaminya itu?_

_Apa ada yang salah dengan sikapnya pada Naruto?_

_Mengapa Naruto berlaku seperti itu padanya?_

Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk dalam fikiran Hinata. Hinata menghentikan tangisnya. Ia sangat ingin melihat wajah suaminya. Hinata bangun dari tempat tidur itu lalu keluar dari kamar mereka sambil membawa selimut untuk Naruto. Hinata melihat pria yang di cintainya itu tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tengah. Hinata lalu mendekatinya.

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang istri yang kau inginkan" lirihnya lembut berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Hinata lalu menyelimuti Naruto dan mengusap pelan rambut pirang lelaki itu kemudian ia mencium kening pria itu. Hinata teringat ketika pria yang di hadapannya itu selalu tersenyum hangat pada siapapun. Termasuk pada dirinya. Selalu bersemangat dan memberi warna tersendiri bagi hidup Hinata. Tapi itu sebelum mereka menikah.

"Naruto-kun, aku-aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu berusaha menjadi apa yang Naruto inginkan. Aku tidak ingin Naruto pergi dariku. Aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa Naruto bersikap dingin kepadaku. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa sakit hati. Aku tetap bahagia dengan adanya Naruto di sampingku" Tangis gadis itu pecah kembali. "Aku hanya berharap Naruto mau menerimaku. itu saja" Hinata langsung pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Naruto membuka matanya. Ia sama sekali belum tertidur. Tak terasa air matanya ikut membasahi pipinya.

"Apa aku terlalu bersikap jahat pada Hinata? Maafkan aku" Naruto kembali teringat akan kelakuan istrinya itu. Ketika ia mendekati Hinata, wajah Hinata langsung memerah padam. Pada waktu itu dengan polosnya Naruto malah memegang kening Hinata karena mengira wajah Hinata yang memerah itu sakit demam dan dalam beberapa detik saja gadis itu pingsan. Saat itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari akan rasa cinta tulus yang kini menjadi istrinya. Kini Hinata tak seperti dulu, tapi rasa cintanya masih sama. Gadis itu tumbuh menjadi sesosok wanita yang sangat cantik dan juga anggun. Selalu berusaha melayani suaminya dengan baik, tapi ia malah bersikap demikian. Naruto tersenyum ketika mengingat semua itu. Ia lalu menghapus air matanya kemudian mencoba untuk menjemput mimpinya.

Saat itu Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya. Terus dan terus memikirkan apa keputusannya untuk masa depan pernikahannya itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Naruto lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk pria itu. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa memaksakan kehendak pria itu. Hati Naruto bukanlah untuk Hinata. Ia menyadari itu. Percuma saja bila Hinata bahagia tapi seseorang yang di cintainya itu tidak merasakan hal yang serupa. Atau mungkin pernikahan ini menjadi pesakitan bagi Naruto.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. ini jalan terbaik. ya ini jalan terbaik". Hinata lalu mencoba menutup matanya. Ia ingin menyudahinya sampai disini.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia terbangun dari mimpinya. Pemuda itu melihat jam dindingnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Ia lalu melihat ke arah dapur, tidak ada Hinata. Biasanya wanita bermata lavender itu tengah sibuk memasak sarapan pagi untuk Naruto. 'Mungkin dia masih tidur'. pikirnya. Naruto lalu beranjak dari sofa itu lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar dia dan Hinata. Naruto membuka pintu kamar itu dan melihat mata lavender itu masih berkutat dengan mimpinya. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa pakaian kerjanya lalu memakainya. Biasanya Hinata selalu membantunya dalam mempersiapkan pakaian kerja. Dan juga selalu memakaikan dasi yang benar pada Naruto. Naruto terus berusaha memakai dasi itu namun percuma. Ia membiarkan dasinya begitu saja. Naruto lalu menatap sebentar ke arah istrinya. 'Manis'. Batinnya dalam hati. Naruto bergegas ke dapur. Di dapur ia bingung harus menyiapkan menu sarapan apa untuk dirinya dan juga Hinata. Naruto lalu mengambil sekotak susu lalu menuangkannya. Ia lalu mengambil roti lalu memanggangnya. Setelah itu Naruto melahapnya karena ia baru sadar ia sangat kelaparan karena malam ia tidak makan. Padahal Hinata telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Naruto. Naruto termenung, ia merasa bersalah atas sikapnya kemarin pada Hinata. Naruto lalu melirik makanan yang kemarin Hinata siapkan. Semuanya terbuang sia-sia. Sop miso tofu dan sukiyaki. Naruto lalu membuang makanan itu ke tong sampah. 'Dia bilang tidak sakit hati? bohong. Dia harusnya sudah membenciku'. Katanya dalam hati. Setelah selesai melahap beberapa roti, Naruto lalu membawa piring berisi lima roti dan satu gelas susu ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menyiapkan itu untuk Hinata.

Naruto lalu membuka pintu kamar itu. Ia meletakkan piring dan susu itu di meja tata rias Hinata. Ia mencari secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu. entah mengapa, naruto mendekati gadis itu lalu ia membenarkan selimut yang melekat di tubuh hinata. tangannya tak kuasa untuk membelai rambut istrinya itu.

"ittekimasu" katanya pelan. naruto tidak ingin membangunkan hinata. ia lalu mencium kening gadis itu dan bergegas pergi ke kantornya.

Hinata mencoba membuka matanya. Matanya begitu sembab karena tangisannya semalam. Ia melirik jam beker yang ada di sampingnya. "Jam delapan?" Hinata langsung terbangun. "Naruto-kun pasti telat. Ah bagaimana aku ini, aku belum menyiapkan sarapan untuknya" gadis itu merasa bersalah karena ia bangun terlambat. Namun Hinata tertegun melihat ada piring berisi roti panggang dan segelas susu di meja tata riasnya. Ia juga melihat ada selembar kertas. Kemudian gadis bermata lavender itu membacanya. Matanya terbelalak seakan tak percaya bahwa itu dari Naruto, suaminya.

_Ohayou Hinata-chan_

_Maafkan aku soal semalam_

_Ini aku siapkan sarapan untukmu_

_Maaf ya kalau tidak enak, hehe_

_Aku akan pulang cepat malam ini_

_Kita akan makan malam di luar, jadi bersiaplah_

_Ittekimasu_

_Suamimu, Naruto_

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata membaca surat itu. Ia kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Namun, ini bukan air mata kesedihan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi, ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan yang telah lama ia tunggu. Hinata lalu memakan roti panggang suaminya dan ia tersenyum simpul. Rasanya sedikit pahit karena roti itu sedikit gosong. Namun ia sangat menghargainya. Seakan tak peduli bagaimana rasanya, Hinata memakan roti panggang itu sampai habis lalu ia menghabiskan satu gelas susu itu.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto-kun. tidak ingin" katanya pelan. Ia sangat bahagia.

.

.

Naruto terus memacu mobil mercedes miliknya. Tak lama kemudian ia sampai ke sebuah gedung milik perusahaan ayahnya, Namikaze group. Dengan pakaian yang tidak rapih, ia berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Semua pegawai memperhatikan penampilannya saat itu namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya. Dan sahabatnya Kiba kemudian mendekati si bos muda itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" pria berambut coklat dengan garis merah di wajahnya itu menyapa. Biasanya jika sedang ada di luar, Kiba memang di haruskan untuk menghormati bosnya itu. Tapi berbeda jika sudah masuk ke ruangan kerja Naruto.

"Ohayou, kau ikut denganku" kata pria berambut pirang itu tanpa melihat wajah sahabatnya.

"Eh baiklah"

Mereka berdua kini telah berada di ruang kerja Naruto.

"Hari ini kau terlihat sedikit cerah Naruto-sama" kata Kiba sambil duduk di kursi penerima tamu milik bos muda itu.

"Kau jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel seperti itu. Apa kau bisa memasangkan dasi ini?" Naruto kembali sibuk memakai dasinya. namun tetap ia tidak bisa.

"Ah tidak bisa, itu tugas perempuan" sahut sahabatnya itu menolak.

"Ayolah? Kau tadi lihat kan mereka memandangku seperti itu?" Naruto lalu mendekati sahabatnya itu.

"Ah kau ini Naruto. tidak tidak. Bagaimana kalau Sakura tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan ini lalu ia melihatku memakaikan dasimu? Ah apa kata dunia?" Kiba menjauhi bos nya itu. Ada rasa ngeri di hadapannya.

"Oh jadi kau berani membantah bos mu begitu?" Naruto menatap death glare pada Kiba.

"Eh biasanya kau kan selalu rapih. Kenapa kau begitu kacau?" Kiba menatap geli pada Naruto. Ia membayangkan apabila ia memasangkan dasi itu. Ah ia bisa kehilangan reputasinya sebagai cowok tulen.

"Istriku sepertinya kelelahan. Ia bangun terlambat jadi ya beginilah" kata Naruto sambil terduduk di kursi besar miliknya.

"Kau habis main dengan istrimu Naruto?" Kiba tersenyum jahil. Naruto tiba-tiba sweetdrop mendengarnya. 'jawabannya tidak, aku belum pernah menyentuhnya'. batinnya dalam hati.

Tak berapa kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

tok tok tok

"Masuklah" Naruto melihat pintu itu terbuka dan wanita berambut pink itu masuk ke dalam ruangnya. Naruto. Ya dia adalah Sakura teman masa kecilnya dan seseorang yang masih ia sukai. Wanita itu tersenyum manis pada dirinya dan juga Kiba.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" sapanya ramah. Wanita itu membawa setumpuk berkas untuk ia berikan pada sahabatnya sekaligus temannya, Naruto.

"Ah Sakura-chan, apa kau bisa memasangkan dasi ini?" Naruto mengharapkan Sakura menjawabnya iya.

"Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku. Permisi" Kiba lalu pergi keluar ruangan tersebut. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sakura masih dengan senyumannya. Wanita itu mendekati Naruto. Naruto lalu berdiri dan ia membiarkan Sakura membenarkan dasi itu. Jantungnya cukup berdetak kencang ketika ia berada sedekat ini dengannya.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Hinata kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap death glare pada Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak bertengkar dengannya" Naruto sweetdrop melihat tatapan Sakura itu.

"Sudah selesai, ini tampak lebih baik" Sakura mengencangkan dasi itu. Naruto secara refleks memegang Sakura itu dan menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

Brakkk

"Awww" Sakura memukul perut Naruto. Ia merasa risih dengan tatapan dan pegangan Naruto. "Aku sudah menikah, dan begitu pula kau. Kalau kau berani berbuat seperti itu lagi, aku akan keluar dari pekerjaan ini. Semua berkas itu harus kau tanda tangan. Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi. Permisi Naruto-sama" Wanita itu membelakangi Naruto dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sakura menutup pintu terlalu keras dan cukup mengagetkan Naruto.

"Kau benar Sakura-chan. Harusnya aku tak seperti ini" katanya pelan. Ia lalu melihat semua berkas itu lalu menandatanganinya.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian

tok tok tok

"Masuklah" Wanita berambut pink itu kembali memasuki ruangan itu. Namun ia tak seramah tadi pagi.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Naruto pada sekretarisnya itu.

"Entahlah" Sakura hanya mengambil beberapa berkas yang sudah di tanda tangani Naruto. Wanita itu fokus melihat apakah naruto sudah benar melakukannya atau ada yang belum di tanda tangani. Setelah semua tidak ada masalah, Sakura menutup kembali dokumen itu. Sakura kemudian berbalik akan segera keluar dari ruangan.

"Sakura-chan" panggil Naruto. Sakura hanya berusaha menahan kekesalannya.

"Apa lagi?" Wanita itu membalikan tubuhnya. Masih tampak jelas raut wajah yang marah pada bosnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan" Naruto menundukan wajahnya. Ia merasa bersalah sekali telah bersikap seperti itu pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah" kali ini wanita itu berbalik.

"Sakura-chan" panggilnya lagi.

"Apa lagi?" nada suara Sakura meninggi.

"Emm apa hari ini tidak ada jadwal meeting?" Naruto berusaha menetralkan suasana.

"Tidak ada. Semuanya telah di ambil alih oleh ayahmu. Apa ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi?" Sakura mengenyitkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu" Sakura lalu mendekati pintu keluar ruangan itu lalu menutupnya.

"Ah bodoh. Mengapa kau tanyakan hal seperti itu". Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia mulai muak dengan perasaanya sendiri. Sulit rasanya melupakan gadis impiannya itu. Naruto lalu mengambil inisiatif untuk menelepon sahabatnya yang lain, yaitu Shikamaru. Naruto mengangkat gangang telepon itu lalu memijit tombol.

"Halo Shikamaru"

"Ya ada apa Naruto-sama?"

"Kau bisa ke ruanganku? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Hah mendokusei. Baiklah" telepon itu di tutup. Tak berapa kemudian sahabatnya itu datang tanpa terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Shikamaru lalu duduk di kursi tamu milik Naruto. Naruto memperhatikan sahabatnya itu. Seperti biasa dengan wajah malasnya.

"Kau harus menolongku Shikamaru. Aku-" Naruto tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya terpotong oleh perkataan Shikamaru.

"Kau masih menyukai Sakura. Begitu kan?" Shikamaru mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu melipatnya di belakang kepalanya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Naruto mengenyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tahu dari cara kau menatap wanita itu"

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku tebbayo" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kembali. Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kau sudah merasakannya bagaimana rasanya di abaikan" Shikamaru menatap tajam pada Naruto. Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya. Naruto teringat ketika dirinya sejak dulu sudah sering di abaikan oleh gadis berambut pink itu. Gadis itu selalu berkata bahwa ia hanya seorang pengganggu. Dan gadis itu malah memilih Sasuke, sahabatnya sendiri. Suatu keajaiban sahabatnya itu juga menerima Sakura. Naruto menarik nafasnya.

"Aku tahu itu Shikamaru"

"Jadi jangan biarkan istrimu merasakannya pula. Aku tahu di depan kami kalian tampak mesra. Tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku" Shikamaru kembali dengan tampangnya yang malas. Naruto tampak semakin frustasi mendengar ocehan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau baru akan merasakan cinta sebenar-benarnya ketika dia pergi dari hidupmu. Jadi apa kau ingin membiarkannya pergi agar kau mengetahui apa kau mencintainya? Kalau kau berbuat seperti itu aku yakin kau akan menyesal" Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Benar apa yang di katakan Shikamaru. Tadi saja waktu ia hendak sarapan, ia merasa kehilangan Hinata yang biasanya menyiapkan sarapan itu. Juga pada saat Naruto hendak memakai pakaian kantornya, biasanya Hinata yang selalu mempersiapkan pakaiannya dan memakaikan dasi itu. 'Sebaiknya aku memperlakukan Hinata sewajarnya. Aku tidak boleh egois', pikir Naruto.

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum. "Arigatou Shikamaru. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan jawabannya" kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Mendokusei, apa sekarang aku boleh kembali ke ruanganku?"

"Sebentar, aku ingin menanyakan satu hal lagi padamu" bosnya itu kembali memperlihatkan cengirannya yang aneh.

"Apa?" tanya shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Kapan kau menikah dengan Temari-chan" kata Naruto menggoda sahabatnya yang masih saja melajang itu.

"Entahlah, biar dia saja yang urus" jawab Shikamaru masih dengan nada malas. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi itu dan berjalan keluar.

"Cepatlah menikah, malam pertama nikmat tau" celetuk Naruto yang berhasil membuat Shikamaru terbengong. Pria berambut seperti nanas itu lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruang kerja Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto masih dengan cengirannya yang aneh. 'Aku juga belum pernah merasakannya tebayo. haha" batinnya dalam hati.

* * *

Hahahaa akhirnya selesai juga deh chapter satu

di tunggu ya reviewnya

arigatou :D


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kau sudah merasakannya bagaimana rasanya di abaikan" _

_"Jadi jangan biarkan istrimu merasakannya pula"_

_"Kau baru akan merasakan cinta sebenar-benarnya ketika dia pergi dari hidupmu. Jadi apa kau ingin membiarkannya pergi agar kau mengetahui apa kau mencintainya? Kalau kau berbuat seperti itu aku yakin kau akan menyesal"_

* * *

Hallo Minna-san. Saya kembali dengan Chapter kedua ini. Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena terlalu lama up date chapter ini dan juga fict lain jadi terbengkalai. Saya terlalu enjoy main game Naruto Gekitou Ninja Taisen Special dan tentu saja ngerjain tugas kuliah yang makin numpuk. Sehingga pembuatan fict jadi terhambat. Saya ga nyangka ternyata yang review cukup banyak. Semoga chapter kedua ini tidak mengecewakan reader-san yaa ^_^

Balas dulu untuk yang review yaa

ArisaKinoshita0 : Gomen. Saya sudah memperbaikinya di chapter ini. Arigatou untuk koreksinya. :D

laila angel sapphireBluee : Siaappp. Semoga chapter kedua ini laila-san suka juga yaa :D

NHL : Arigatou. Yang review juga keren kok :D

Algojo : Arigatou sudah mau baca fict abal-abal ini :D

uye : Wah arigatou. Iya saya kadang jadi suka males kalo sedikit yang reviewnya. Ga bisa di pungkiri juga sih. Tapi terimakasih untuk semangatnya yaa :D

Diane Ungu : Arigatou untuk sarannya. Tapi gomen, saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Kenapa? Karena sifat tulus dari Hinata itu yang menjadi wah nya fict ini. Semoga chapter ini diane-san tetap suka ya :)

ocha chan : Arigatou :D happy reading ya untuk chapter ini.

jump-an: Tenang, cuma dikit banget tapi di chapter ini ga ada ko. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya :D

tiffanyyuki : Gomen updatenya lama. Semoga tidak mengecewakan untuk chapter ini ya :)

yokanmeow: Arigatou untuk koreksinya. Saya juga baru nyadar pas baca ulang. Namanya manusia pasti ada aja salahnya. Semoga chapter ini tidak ada lagi. Thanks for your review :)

amexki chan : Arigatou :D haduh seneng ternyata fict ini banyak yang suka juga. :D

U. Dila-chan : Arigatou. dila-chan masih nunggu ga ya? hehe :D nih chapter kedua update

Toar : Hehe, ya kan Naruto masih egois sama perasaannya pada Sakura. Jadi dia tidak akan melakukan hal 'itu' dengan orang yang tidak ia cinta. Tapiiiiii. . . baca sendiri aja ya reader-san :p

Lewetan : Arigatou untuk sarannya. Kenapa ya saya tidak menyisipkan selingkuh? saya udah simpan cerita itu di fict lain. Baru bikin sih heuheu. Tapi fict ini tetap seru ko tanpa adanya perselingkuhan. mau bukti? tunggu yaa :D

Paris Violette : Okeh ini chapter udah update. Gomen kelamaan :(

D. Zhaa-san: Arigatou untuk reviewnya :D

wirna : Iya dasar Naruto ya. Di cerita aslinya juga dia emang ga pekaan. Hahaha. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya :)

lara-chan: Iya nih udah update. Gomen updatenya lama. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya :)

Saya juga terimakasih untuk Silent Reader.

Happy Reading Minna-san :D

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**CHAPTER II  
**

**REASON  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Utama : Uzumaki Naruto & Hinata Hyuuga  
**

**Genre: Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: seperti biasa alur cepat, OOC, gaje, typos, lemon ice de el el  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Naruto membereskan semua berkas-berkas yang sudah ia selesaikan. Naruto lalu membuka laci meja kerjanya. Di lihatnya foto ia dan Hinata ketika selesai menikah. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan wajahnya memerah padam. Memakai gaun yang sangat indah sampai Naruto sendiri terpukau melihatnya. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum namun seperti yang di paksakan. Naruto tersenyum miris melihat foto itu. Andai ayahnya Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga tahu bagaimana ia memperlakukan Hinata selama ini, pasti ia sudah di bunuh oleh orang tua bermuka dingin itu. Tapi Hinata terlalu baik. Gadis itu tidak pernah menceritakan urusan rumah tangganya pada orang lain. Malahan di depan sahabat-sahabatnya Naruto, Hinata tersenyum seperti seorang istri yang sedang bahagia. Naruto menghentikan lamunannya. Ia harus segera pulang. Naruto bergegas berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja itu menuju mobil milikkya. Sepintas pria itu melihat Sakura, tapi entah mengapa Naruto enggan menyapa lagi gadis itu. Matanya terus tertuju ke depan. Setelah sampai di parkiran mobilnya, Naruto lalu masuk ke mobil mewah itu dan ia segera memacunya menuju ke rumahnya.

.

.

Gadis Hyuuga masih sibuk berkutat menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku. Entah apa itu diary pribadinya, yang pasti gadis itu terlihat sangat bersemangat dan senang. Sampai-sampai Hinata tersenyum sendiri. Lalu ia menyelipkan kertas pesan Naruto dalam buku itu. Hinata kemudian menutup bukunya kemudian memeluk buku itu. Wajahnya seketika memerah ketika mengingat wajah suaminya, Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata melirik jam wekernya, astaga gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan menulisnya. Sampai-sampai ia lupa belum makan siang. Hinata tersenyum simpul. Ia terlalu bahagia sampai ia lupa dengan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore, Hinata bergegas untuk mempersiapkan diri. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Hinata lalu memasuki kamarnya. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya lalu melihat-lihat pakaian yang akan ia gunakan.

"Bagusnya yang mana ya?" gumamnya sambil memilih-milih gaun yang akan ia gunakan.

"Ah yang ini saja" Hinata lalu mencoba memakai gaun itu. Gaun berwarna putih mengkilat dengan dada sedikit terbuka dan di atas lutut. Bercorak bunga berwarna perak. "apa ini terlalu resmi ya? ini kan hanya makan malam dengan Naruto" gadis itu melihat tubuhnya yang telah memakai gaun itu. Tubuhnya yang putih mulus pantas memakai pakaian apapun. Hinata lalu mencepol rambutnya ke sisi kanan kepalanya. Tak lupa ia beri jepit rambut berwarna perak miliknya. Hinata tampak sempurna. Gadis itu sangat anggun dan juga sangat cantik. Hinata berjalan menuju laci di sebelah tempat tidur itu. Ia membukanya lalu mengambil sebuah kotak. Hinata membuka kotak itu dan menggenggam sebuah kalung berbentuk hati yang sangat indah. Kemudian Hinata memakai kalung itu dan ia terlihat semakin cantik saja. Hinata lalu mempersiapkan sepatu high hellsnya kemudian ia keluar dari kamar itu. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu menunggu suaminya pulang.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara mobil. 'itu pasti naruto-kun' batin Hinata.

"Tadaima" pria berambut pirang itu membuka pintu rumahnya. Hinata berdiri bersiap untuk menyambut suaminya itu.

"Okaeri nasai" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul. Naruto terperangah melihat istrinya yang sudah memakai gaun indah itu. "Like a angel" gumam Naruto pelan. Naruto tidak percaya bahwa istrinya akan secantik itu. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Naruto tulus memuji kecantikan istrinya, Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto lalu mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau cantik sekali Hinata" Naruto berdecak kagum. Ia lalu memperhatikan tubuh gadis itu mulai dari atas kepalanya sampai ke kakinya. Hinata merasa aneh dengan pandangan suaminya itu. Ia tertunduk dan Naruto melihat gadis itu wajahnya kembali memerah. Naruto dengan iseng menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening gadis itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Hinata" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang sudah lama Hinata tak melihatnya.

"Ano a-aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" wajah gadis itu semakin merah saja.

"Hahaha, aku kira Hinata akan pingsan lagi seperti dulu" Naruto tertawa lepas. Hinata semakin dibuat malu dengan perkataan suaminya itu.

"Naruto-kun itu kan dulu" Hinata mencoba tersenyum. Ia merasa gugup kali ini. Naruto sudah kembali menjadi Naruto yang ia kenal. Tawaan Naruto terhenti. Pria itu menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan" lirihnya lembut. Hinata merinding mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Naruto tidak meminta maafpun aku sudah memaafkan Naruto-kun" gadis itu tertunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap kembali suaminya.

"Baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu. Kau pilihkan pakaian untukku ya Hinata-chan". kata Naruto sambil mencolek dagu istrinya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah di buatnya. Naruto kini telah menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, ya itu memang Naruto-kun yang aku kenal" lirih gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Hinata lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan pakaian bagi Naruto.

Tak berapa lama kemudian. .

Ketika Hinata masih sibuk memilih pakaian untuk suaminya, pintu kamar itu terbuka. Naruto dengan santai masuk ke kamar. Pria itu hanya memakai sebuah handuk untuk menutupi kemaluannya. Hinata terkejut melihatnya.

"Ano Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil tertunduk. Hinata masih memegang sebuah kemeja milik suaminya.

"Kenapa Hinata? Apa ada yang salah?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Yang di tanya malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aku mau pakai kaos saja ah. Bosan pakai kemeja terus" Naruto lalu mencari kaosnya di lemari itu. Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kemeja Naruto. Hinata mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak terhadap suaminya itu.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku Hinata. Naruto lalu memakai kaos itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Aku tunggu di luar" Hinata lalu menyimpan kembali kemeja Naruto dan bergegas keluar.

"Ah padahal aku ingin mengerjainya tapi ya sudahlah" Naruto lalu memakai celana jeansnya. Ia juga mengambil jaket kesayangannya kemudian memakainya. Naruto kini tampak seperti seorang remaja yang akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Naruto lalu keluar dari kamar itu dan ia mendapati Hinata tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tengah. Gaun Hinata yang pendek membuat pahanya yang mulus terlihat. Naruto menelan ludahnya. 'apa-apaan disaat seperti ini aku memikirkan hal seperti itu', pikir Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu melirik ke arah dapur.

"Kau belum makan?"

"Eh? belum. maaf" Hinata kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Ia takut Naruto memarahinya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan jahil.

"A-apa itu Naruto-kun?"

"Sebagai seorang istri, sepulang nanti kau harus melayaniku"

"Melayanimu?" Hinata tak percaya pemuda itu mengatakannya pada Hinata. "Hmm baiklah Naruto-kun" Hinata kembali dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai kencan kita yang pertama" kata Naruto sambil memakai sepatu ketsnya. Hinatapun telah memakai high heels pemberian mertuanya, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto lalu memegang tangan istrinya itu kemudian membuka pintu mobil bagi Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Naruto-kun?" gadis itu memanggil suaminya.

"Ya Hinata?" yang di panggil menoleh.

"Kita akan makan dimana?"

"Hmm aku sudah reservasi di sebuah restoran" Naruto kembali dengan cengirannya yang aneh.

"Apa pakaianku terlalu resmi Naruto-kun?"

"Menurutku tidak, kau cantik Hinata" Hinata tersenyum simpul setelah kembali mendengar pujian dari suaminya. Setelah pembicaraan itu, suasana menjadi hening.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di salah satu restoran yang cukup terkenal di Jepang.

"Makan malam kita di restoran yakitori. Tidak apa-apakan?" Naruto mencoba memastikan.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun"

Kedua sejoli itu turun dari mobil mereka. Berjalan masuk menuju restoran yang di tuju.

"Summimasen, saya tadi reservasi jam tiga sore" kata Naruto pada salah satu pegawai restoran itu.

"Nama anda Uzumaki Naruto? Benar?"

"Ya"

"Baik, ikuti saya"

Pegawai itu berjalan menuju tempat yang di pesan Naruto. Naruto dan Hinata mengikutinya. Restoran itu sedang ramai untunglah Naruto telah memesan tempat terlebih dahulu. Pegawai itu lalu menunjukan salah satu meja yang terletak di paling pojok.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Dua piring yakitori ayam. Minumnya teh hijau saja"

"Baik"

Pelayan itu bergegas pergi. Naruto lalu memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya.

"Sepertinya aku salah membawamu kesini" Naruto memperlihatkan muka cemberutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Aku sangat senang" gadis itu tersenyum simpul.

"Ah aku lupa, seharusnya kau tak memakai gaun itu. Sebentar lagi kan musim dingin Hinata" Naruto memperhatikan istrinya itu. Naruto baru sadar ternyata istrinya mengundang banyak perhatian para pengunjung laki-laki di tempat itu.

"Gomennasai" lirihnya pelan. Namun Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya.

'Apa-apaan mereka. Berani-beraninya menatap istriku seperti itu' raut wajah Naruto berubah tampak kesal. Hinata mengira Naruto marah padanya. Naruto lalu membuka jaket yang ia pakai lalu menutup tubuh Hinata dengan jaket itu.

"Pakai jaketku. Disini dingin" kata Naruto sambil menatap deathglare pada para pengunjung itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah suaminya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa suaminya itu sedang merasa cemburu.

"Setelah makan malam ini, aku ingin tidak ada dusta di antara kita" Naruto menatap Hinata serius.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku kita saling mengutarakan apa yang ada di hati masing-masing. Kau mau kan?"

"Baiklah" Hinata menarik nafasnya. Apa ia akan mengatakan perasaannya selama ini pada Naruto? entahlah Hinata masih belum cukup keberaniannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan itu membawa pesanan mereka berdua. Hinata dan Naruto langsung melahapnya.

"Itadakimasu" sahut Naruto dengan bersemangat.

"Itadakimasu" jawab Hinata lembut. Hinata melihat suaminya makan dengan lahap.

"Masakanmu lebih enak Hinata" kata pria berambut pria itu dengan mulut penuh yakitori. Hinata tersenyum melihat suaminya.

"Habiskan dulu Naruto-kun" tangan Hinata spontan mengusap bumbu yang ada di pinggir mulut Naruto. Mereka berdua terdiam. Naruto lalu tersenyum. Hinata kembali menarik tangannya. Wajahnya kini kembali memerah. Naruto lalu dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya. Naruto merasa ia mulai menyukai istrinya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto berhasil menghabiskan satu piring yakitouri. Sedangkan Hinata masih ada setengahnya.

"Gochisousama deshita" sahut Naruto masih dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ya Hinata?"

"Aku sudah kenyang" kata gadis itu sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sini biar aku habiskan" kata pemuda itu dengan cengirannya.

"Arigatou" Hinata lalu memberikan piring makanannya pada Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tak mau ada makanan lagi yang terbuang sia-sia" kata pria itu sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Banyak orang di luar sana yang susah payah mencari uang untuk makan. Jadi kalau tidak ada aku, kau harus menghabiskan makananmu Hinata" Naruto jadi teringat ketika ia menyia-nyiakan masakan Hinata. Perkataan itu sesungguhnya lebih cocok untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gomennasai Naruto-kun" Hinata tertunduk. Ia malu sekali mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

Naruto segera menghabiskan makanan itu. Setelah selesai, ia lalu membayar pada kasir lalu menarik tangan Hinata menuju ke mobil mereka untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Sepanjang jalan mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Hinata melirik suaminya itu. Ia ragu untuk mengatakan perasaan sesungguhnya. Ia juga takut mendengar Naruto mengatakan masih cinta pada sahabat baiknya, Sakura. Hinata lalu menghapus pikiran buruk itu.

"Kau mencemaskan sesuatu Hinata?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun"

"Kau jangan membohongiku. Aku tahu semua itu dari matamu" kata pemuda itu dengan mantap. Hinata kembali dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa takut" ya gadis itu merasa takut jika Naruto kembali membuat hatinya merasa sakit. Hinata menarik nafasnya. Mempersiapkan tameng bagi hatinya. Ia sedang bahagia sekarang, tapi Hinata rasa itu takan berlangsung lama.

"Aku tidak akan menggigitmu Hinata. Jadi tenang saja" pemuda itu tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya sih cengiran. Gadis itu hanya memberikan senyum simpul. Tak berapa lama mereka akhirnya sampai pada satu tempat.

"Naruto-kun ini kan?"

"Ya ini bukit di belakang sekolah kita dulu. Tempat Shikamaru melihat awan. Aku rasa tempat ini cocok" Naruto lalu keluar dari mobilnya begitu pula dengan Hinata. Naruto lalu terduduk di dekat mobilnya. Ia melihat pemandangan indah Konoha di waktu malam. Di atas kota itu terdapat banyak bintang yang semakin menambah keindahan malam. Hinata kemudian duduk di samping Naruto.

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang. Bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya padaku Hinata?" Naruto memandang gadis itu serius.

"Perasaanku pada Naruto-kun? gadis itu kebingungan.

"Ya perasaanmu padaku sesungguhnya" Naruto kembali mengulangi pertanyaanya.

Hinata kembali menarik nafas. "Perasaanku pada Naruto-kun..a-aku terlalu mencintaimu" gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya mengapa. Tapi karena Naruto-kun, aku yang dulu selalu menangis dan menyerah sebelum mencoba. Aku sering melangkah ke jalan yang salah. Tapi kau menunjukan ke arah yang benar Naruto-kun. Aku selalu mengejarmu. Ingin memilikimu. Aku hanya ingin berjalan bersamamu. Aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu. Naruto-kun telah merubahku. Senyummu telah menyelamatkanku" gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Lidahnya terasa kelu setelah mengatakan itu semua. Naruto hanya terbengong mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Tiba-tiba angin malam menghempas kedua tubuh itu. Cepol Hinata terlepas begitu saja sehingga membuat rambutnya kembali terurai. angin malam memperlihatkan secara jelas kesempurnaan wajah Hinata. Putih bersih tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Mempunyai mata lavender semakin menambah kecantikan gadis itu. Naruto terpesona melihatnya. Kali ini entah mengapa dia merasa jantungnya cukup berdebar.

"Naruto-kun?" panggilan Hinata membuyarkan lamunan pasangan di hadapannya. "Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Eh? Tentu saja" Naruto tersenyum. Ia merasa kikuk.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu tapi kau menyukai wanita lain" suara Hinata terdengar berat mengatakan itu semua. Naruto hanya bisa tertegun.

"Dengarkan aku Hinata" Naruto menatap tajam pada istrinya. "Aku minta maaf dengan tingkah lakuku kemarin. Aku egois. Hanya memikirkan perasaanku tanpa peduli dengan perasaanmu. Aku tahu rasanya di abaikan dan itu sakit. Tapi aku malah mengabaikanmu. Aku membuatmu sakit" Naruto terdiam. Lavender bertemu dengan blue sappire. "Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu Hinata" mata Hinata membulat. Ia tak percaya Naruto mengatakan hal yang selalu dinantikannya. Wajah Hinata kembali merah padam. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada istrinya dan 'cup' bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Ciuman pertama Naruto dan juga Hinata. Ciuman Naruto yang lembut dan penuh perasaan. Hinata menutup matanya. Ia masih belum percaya akan perkataan naruto dan bibirnya yang kini masih menempel dengan suaminya. 'Apa aku sedang bermimpi Naruto-kun" batinnya. Hinata lalu memegang wajah suaminya seakan tidak ingin moment itu berakhir. Naruto masih menikmati ciuman pertamanya. Jantungnya kini berdetak hebat tak karuan. Namun jauh di dalam jiwanya, ia merasa tenang dan nyaman. Naruto lalu melepaskan ciumannya itu dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Bibirmu lembut hinata" katanya dengan polos. Hinata makin blushing di buatnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan kecanduan dengan ini" jari telunjuk Naruto mengarah ke bibir Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu.

"Kita bisa memperbaiki hubungan ini" Naruto memegang tangan Hinata erat. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"Ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam" mereka berdua kembali masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Hinata takan pernah melupakan bukit belakang sekolahnya dulu yang jadi saksi bisu penyatuan dirinya dengan Naruto. Malam itu membawa kesan yang amat dalam baginya. Sesuatu yang akan menjadi sejarah di dalam hidupnya dan juga Naruto. Sesuatu yang akan ia ceritakan nanti pada anak-anaknya kelak.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka berdua.

"Ah aku lelah sekali hari ini" kata pria berambut pirang itu saat memasuki kamarnya dan juga Hinata.

"Apa kau akan mandi dulu Naruto-kun?" Hinata lalu terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka kalung kesayangannya lalu kembali menyimpannya.

"Aku malas tebbayo" kata pria itu sambil menguap. "Kalau kau Hinata?"

"Aku-"

"Tapi kalau mandi bareng Hinata aku mau" Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"Naru-" belum selesai Hinata berbicara kini sudah di potong lagi oleh Naruto. Namun kali ini bibir Naruto yang berhasil mengunci mulut gadis itu. Hinata mendesah pelan menikmati ciuman mendadak dari Naruto.

Naruto lalu merangkul tubuh istrinya untuk rebahan diri di tepi ranjang. Dengan lembut pria berambut pirang itu menciumi leher Hinata yang putih bersih. "Hinata, kau sangat cantik" bisiknya.

"Ah Naruto-kun" terdengar desahan Hinata yang semakin membuat Naruto terangsang. Lidah lelaki itu semakin nakal menjelajahi leher Hinata yang jenjang. Tangan Naruto mulai nakal untuk menggerayangi payudara Hinata. Payudara itu terasa mengencang saat mengikuti jilatan lidah Naruto di balik telinganya.

"Ah Naruto" Hinata mulai mengikuti rangsangan yang suaminya lakukan di dadanya. Naruto semakin berani melakukan hal yang lebih jauh.

"Hinata, buka gaunnya ya" pinta Naruto. Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka gaunnya itu di bantu Naruto. Mata lelaki itu membulat. Tubuh Hinata masih terbalut dengan bra dan juga celana dalamnya. Tapi Naruto sungguh mengagumi bentuk tubuh istrinya itu. Naruto lalu menaiki tubuh Hinata. Lelaki itu mencium kembali bibir tipis Hinata dan memburu lidah Hinata yang mulai terangsang. Tangan Naruto yang nakal mulai menarik branya dan waw... tersembul puting yang kencang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto melepas lumatan dari bibir Hinata untuk kemudian melepas bra tersebut dan menjilati puting Hinata yang berwarna kecoklatan. Satu dua kali hisapan membuat puting Hinata berdiri dengan kencang. Sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto memilin puting Hinata yang satu lagi. Naruto memberanikan diri untuk membuka celana dalam Hinata. Dan darahnya mendesir ketika melihat vagina Hinata bersih tanpa ada sehelai rambutpun. Naruto langsung menjilati dan menghisap lubang milik Hinata.

"Oh Naruto-kun" Hinata merintih kenikmatan setiap Naruto menghujam lubang miliknya. Dan sesekali menekan kepala Naruto agar tidak melepaskan kenikmatan itu. Disaat Hinata sedang menikmati jilatan lidah suaminya, Naruto memasukan jari telunjuknya ke lubang vagina Hinata dan ia merasakan bahwa wanita milikknya itu lebih menikmati perlakuan itu. Terbukti dari tubuh Hinata menggeliat dan mendesah di setiap gerakan jarinya keluar masuk.

"Naruto-kun, ini nikmat" desah Hinata.

Disaat kocokan jari Naruto semakin cepat, patner bed nya itu memperlihatkan ciri-ciri wanita yang mau organisme dan disaat kemudian. "Naruto-kun" Hinata menggelinjang hebat sambil mengapit kedua pahanya. Sehingga kepala Naruto terasa sesak di buatnya. "Ahhhh" Hinata merintih panjang saat vaginanya memuntahkan cairan kental dan bersamaan itu pula Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sehingga cairan itu habis di lahap Naruto.

Naruto membiarkan Hinata terlentang menikmati orgasmenya yang pertama, sambil membuka pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang terlihat begitu puas dengan fore play Naruto tadi. Itu terlihat dari raut wajah Hinata yang begitu berbinar. Tanpa memberi watu panjang, Naruto menghampiri tubuh yang masih lemas itu lalu menarik pinggul Hinata ke pinggir ranjang. Naruto mengusap batangnya dan mencoba memasukannya ke dalam lubang nikmat milik Hinata. Namun ia cukup mengalami kesulitan.

"Ah sakit Naruto" lirih Hinata. Wanita itu merasakan sakit yang bisa membuatnya menjerit.

"Tahan Hinata" dalam satu hentakan, penis itu akhirnya bisa menerobos lubang milik Hinata. Naruto sejenak terdiam merasakan pijitan yang vagina Hinata berikan pada batangnya. Naruto melihat ke arah bersatunya kemaluan mereka. Ada darah yang mengalir dari vagina istrinya. Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata mengerang kesakitan. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir melewati pipinya.

Perlahan Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya agar penis itu bisa menggenjot vagina milik Hinata. Rasa sakit itu segera tergantkan dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Hinata kembali desahannya yang membuat Naruto semakin terangsang.

Naruto terus berpacu dengan nafsu. Keringatnya mulai bercucuran dan menetes tepat di wajah Hinata yang dia rasa wanita itu menikmati permainan pertamanya ini.

"Naruto cukup" wanita itu berteriak panjang. Naruto merasa denyutan di vagina Hinata mengapit batang miliknya. Dan Naruto merasakan cairan hangat dari vagina itu. Naruto mendiamkan tubuhnya sejenak. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto kembali mengulangi aksinya dan membuat Hinata kelabakan. Naruto kembali menggenjot vagina itu.

Tiba-tiba Hinata mendekap tubuh suaminya. Naruto mengetahui bahwa itu adalah tanda Hinata akan mencapai orgasmenya yang ketiga. Naruto mempercepat gerakan maju mundur batangnya itu.

"Aahh" wanita itu menjerit keenakan. Seiring dengan jeritan itu, Naruto kembali merasakan cairan hangat di batangnya dan kembali ia mendiamkannya sejenak. mengatur nafasnya yang kian memburu.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam, Naruto kembali mencoba memasukan kembali batangnya ke luang milik Hinata dan bless dengan mudah penis itu masuk karena dinding vagina itu penuh dengan cairan kewanitaannya. Naruto lalu mengulangi gerakan maju mundurnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari batangnya dan "Ahhhh" Naruto mendesah di ikuti keluarnya sperma dari batangnya itu. Lelaki itu abruk di samping istrinya. Karena kelelahan, Naruto dan Hinata langsung menjemput mimpi dengan tubuh polos mereka.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter kedua selesai. Tunggu Chapter ketiga ya Reader-san. Chapter yang paling-paling pokoknya. hehe

Ditunggu Reviewnya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Minna-san. Ketemu lagi nih di chapter ketiga. Heuheu Gomen apdetnya kelamaan. Susah nyari ide terus authornya lagi keasikan jadi readers. Terus, entah kenapa jadi males ngerjain fict ini gara-gara chapter -kontropelsi- itu yang pasti reader-san juga tahu lah. Chapter yang bikin author nangis terus :'( Jadi maap yaa *bungkuk-bungkuk.

Nah untuk Chapter ini, awalnya otak author pengennya agak extrim tapi ga jadi deh. Hehe

balas dulu ah yang mau review fict ini eaaa

ocha chan : heh gomen, itu yang ngomong Naruto ya jadi salahin dia. hehehe *author jago ngelesss

yogiblueside: hupp arigatou. maaf ya apdetnya lama. hehe. tapi saya ga akan discontinue atau hiatus kok. maap ya *bungkuk-bungkuk

livylaval : arigatou reviewnyaa :D butuh kipas? kakuzu akatsuki lagi jualan lho. mumpung lagi diskon. hahahaa *geplakk

Algojo: wah kayaknya agan kali yang kecepetan bacanya, hehe. arigatou :D

Mangun: baik, terimakasih atas sarannya. saya juga agak aneh, kok lemonnya jadi berat banget. hehe *ane yang nulis ane yang bingung, lagi ngelindur kayaknya pas nulis bagian itu. haha

adityaisyours: hayo kenapa aditya-san? emm saya sih suka banyak pairing. naruhina,sasusaku, minakushi, dan lainnya. tapi saya ga banyak keberatan sih sama pairing-pairing lainnya. itu sih balik lagi ke masing-masing orang. yang penting, kita harus menghargai perbedaan yang ada *so bijak terus di lemparin tomat deh sama readers

laila angel sapphireBluee : hehe, arigatou. kayaknya sampe enam belas chapter deh.

Paris Violette: masih kecepetan ya? duh author emang ga bisa merangkai kata sih. jadi yah beginilah. tapi di usahain kok paris-san. semoga chapter ini lebih baik lagi. aminnnnn

U. Dila-chan: hehe, makasih Dila-chan. :D

mirnalovernaruto : apdetnya saya ga bisa tentuin. seberesnya saya nulis pasti langsung apdet. gomenn. saya rencananya sih seperti itu tapi gara-gara chapter kemaren yang kontropelsi bakal saya rubah sedikit dari rencana awal. arigatou untuk reviewnya :D

amexki chan : wah terimakasih sekali sudah mau menyempatkan review. hehe tetep stay tune yaa

Jibakutai : gomen jika lemonnya terlalu berlebihan. saya ga akan adain lagi lemon seperti itu. sekali lagi gomen *bungkuk-bungkuk

Han Shang Won : arigatou han-san :D

BOBY : arigatou. anda terlalu berlebihan dalam memuji *author langsung blushing

NHL: tetep dong, naruhina polepel deh. hehe. arigatou :D

Guest: sipp, kita langsung aja meluncur pada cerita.

Arigatouuuuuuuu untuk semua Reviewers dan Silent Reader-san

Happy Readinggg :D

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**CHAPTER III  
**

**BAD DREAMS  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Utama : Uzumaki Naruto & Hinata Hyuuga  
**

**Genre: Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: seperti biasa alur cepat, OOC, gaje, typo (s), not lemon ice de el el  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

_"Hinata-chan!" Naruto memeluk tubuh istrinya. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini ia butuhkan. Naruto baru menyadari bahwa Hinata benar-benar mencintainya tulus apa adanya. Angin semilir menyentuh kedua tubuh itu. Seakan tak ingin menganggu pelukan mesra kedua sejoli yang sedang di mabuk cinta. Naruto tersenyum bahagia.  
_

_"Naruto-kun!" wanita itu memeluk juga tubuh Naruto. Namun ketika mereka sedang bermesra-mesraan di sebuah taman, tiba-tiba langit yang awalnya cerah berubah menjadi gelap di sertai petir. 'Ada apa ini? Perasaanku tidak enak' batin Hinata dalam hati._

_Tak lama kemudian, ada sebuah petir ke arah mereka yang berhasil memisahkan mereka berdua._

_"HINATAAA!" teriak Naruto memanggil istrinya. Hinata hanya merintih kesakitan. ketika Naruto akan mendekati Hinata, ia terbentur. Seperti ada pembatas antara dirinya dan Hinata. Naruto kembali mengulangi tindakan tersebut namun itu sia-sia. Lalu datanglah sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke._

_"Tolong aku, aku tidak bisa mendekati istriku!" pinta Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringgai. Terlihat kebencian di dalam senyumnya itu.  
_

_"Kau memang tidak bisa menggapainya Naruto. Aku yang lebih pantas!" kata Sasuke dingin. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata._

_"A-apa kau bilang?" Naruto masih terbengong dengan perkataan Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke berhasil mendekati istrinya tanpa ada pembatas. Tiba-tiba sebuah tembok muncul dari bawah tanah dan Hinata terlihat tidak bisa melarikan diri. Sasuke terus mendekati Hinata._

_"HINATAAA, MENJAUH DARI DIAA!" teriak Naruto dan kembali berusaha mendekati Hinata. Tapi itu semua percuma. Hinata dalam posisi terpojok. Semakin lama semakin dekat tubuh Sasuke ke arahnya._

_"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata. Suaranya terdengar bergetar karena ketakutan._

_"Apa yang akan kulakukan?" Sasuke kini sudah ada di hadapan Hinata. Sasuke mengunci tubuh wanita itu dengan mengapit kepala Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Kini wajah mereka berdekatan. Hinata mulai terisak. Ia berusaha untuk melawan tapi itu sia-sia. Ia hanya bisa mendengar teriakan Naruto._

_"HINATAAA! KEPARAT KAU SASUKE!" sedaritadi naruto berteriak. Suaranya hampir habis dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Dan Naruto tersentak ketika sahabatnya itu mencium bibir istrinya di hadapannya. Air mata tak kuasa ia tahan karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolong Hinata._

* * *

"HINATAAA!" Naruto tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi itu seperti kenyataan. Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Naruto ikut terbangun juga. Wanita itu melihat suaminya penuh dengan peluh keringat. Naruto cukup syok dengan mimpinya barusan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata mengusap keringat dingin Naruto dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Itu hanya mimpi!" Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya. Hinata kebingungan melihat tingkah suaminya itu.

"Naruto-kun, tenanglah," Hinata melepas pelukan itu. Wanita itu menatapnya lembut. "Kau sepertinya bermimpi buruk, aku ambilkan air minum dulu." Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidur itu dan baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya masih polos karena pergulatannya semalam dengan suaminya. Wanita itu mengambil baju tidurnya lalu memakainya. Sekilas Hinata melirik suaminya yang masih terlihat syok. Hinata bergegas mengambil air minum untuk Naruto.

"Minumlah Naruto-kun!" Naruto langsung meminum segelas air putih dari Hinata. lelaki itu kembali membantingkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Kini, ia sudah merasa lebih tenang.

"Mau kubuatkan teh hijau?" Tanya Hinata yang kini telah duduk di samping suaminya. Ia masih khawatir dengan Naruto.

"Tidak usah Hinata!" suara Naruto terdengan berat.

Hinata melihat dari pelupuk mata Naruto mengeluarkan air mata. _Mengapa Naruto-kun menangis? Apa mimpi itu sangat buruk,_ kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau bisa menceritakan mimpimu itu Naruto!" Hinata lalu memeluk tubuh suaminya yang masih polos.

"Tidak, kurasa itu tidak penting!" Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam agar ia bisa lebih tenang.

"Naruto-kun? Kau masih menganggapku istrimu kan?!" Hinata semakin erat memeluk tubuh suaminya. Akhirnya Narutopun menceritakan mimpinya.

SKIP

"Oh bagitu rupanya!" wanita itu mengangguk pertanda ia memahami perasaan Naruto. Ada sedikit bahagia karena Naruto sepertinya takut kehilangannya. Namun, Hinata sendiri takut jika mimpi yang diceritakan Naruto akan menjadi kenyataan. _Tidak, itu hanya mimpi,_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk melindungimu Hinata. Entahlah, ketika melihat itu semua hatiku terasa sakit yang amat dalam!" Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan istrinya.

"Itu hanya mimpi Naruto-kun," Hinata masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto. "Lagi pula, Sasuke kan suaminya Sakura. Mana mungkin ia berbuat seperti itu. Apalagi aku sendiri sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya." tanpa sadar Hinata mengelus pelan dada bidang Naruto. Membuat Naruto merasa geli.

"Ya kau benar. Hentikan itu hinata! geli!" Naruto memegang tangan istrinya. Ia merasa aneh tiba-tiba saja nafsunya meledak lagi. 'adik'nya kini tengah mengacung di balik selimutnya. Hinata menghentikan gerakan mengelusnya. Ia sedikit menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto melirik sebuah jam weker, ternyata masih jam lima pagi.

"Hinata, satu kali lagi ya?" pinta Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengarnya. Wanita itu masih merasa nyeri di selakangannya.

"Ano Naruto-kun-" perkataannya kembali terpotong saat bibir naruto yang mendadak menyerangnya. Mereka berdua kembali melakukan hubungan suami istri lagi.

SKIP

.

.

Hinata kini tengah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan karena perbuatan suaminya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar itu dan bergabung bersama Hinata untuk menikmati sarapannya.

"Ohayou!" sapa Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di samping istrinya. Hinata menaruh satu sandwich di atas piring Naruto dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda itu.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun!" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia masih tampak malu-malu dengan kejadian sewaktu malam dan juga tadi pagi. Semburat merah kini menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Naruto memakan sarapannya sambil terus memperhatikan koran yang ia baca. _Banyak sekali kejadian kriminal di hari kemarin,_pikir naruto. Naruto lalu melirik sekilas kepada istrinya yang masih belum sama sekali menyentuh sarapan paginya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Naruto yang baru sadar akan perubahan wajah istrinya. Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Eh? I-iya a-ku akan makan." Jawab Hinata dengan gugup. Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Rasanya masih sama, seperti dulu. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang jika ia berada di sisi Naruto. Hinata lalu mengambil sandwich miliknya kemudian memakannya pelan-pelan.

"Kau itu Hinata, Masih sama seperti dahulu," Naruto tertawa tertahan. Ia geli melihat semburat merah dari wajah istrinya. "Lihat, kemarin ternyata banyak sekali peristiwa kriminal. Dari pembunuhan sampai pemerkosaan. Ku ingatkan sekali lagi, kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Segera hubungi aku jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres," Lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah berita yang ada di koran tersebut. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa setakut ini." raut wajah Naruto tampak muram. Hinata yang melihatnya berusaha untuk menenangkan suaminya itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku bisa menjaga diri. Sebaiknya kau bergegas berangkat. Ini sudah mau jam delapan pagi" kata Hinata dengan lembut. Tangan lembutnya spontan memegang pipi suaminya. Naruto terperangah dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Arigatou Hinata, Aku menyayangimu."

.

.

Naruto kini telah sibuk di dalam ruangannya. Urusan perusahaannya makin pelik karena krisis yang melanda Negara Eropa. Penjualannya turun secara berkala membuat ia harus berfikir keras agar perusahaannya tidak banyak menelan kerugian. Diantara kefrustasiannya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuklah!"

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan terlihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru sama seperti Naruto. Lelaki itu adalah Namikaze Minato, ayah kandung Naruto. Pria itu berjalan mendekati anaknya yang masih terlihat frustasi.

"Tou-san, ada apa?" kata Naruto dengan malas. Raut wajahnya begitu tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin berdiskusi sebentar denganmu!" Namikaze Minato lalu duduk di kursi penerima tamu milik Naruto. Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap serius pada anaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. aku rasa aku gagal!" kata Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia merasa malu sekali tidak bisa menjaga kepercayaan yang di berikan ayahnya.

Minato menghela nafas, lelaki itu sejujurnya kondisinya tak begitu jauh dengan anaknya. Berita itu sungguh membuat dirinya lesu. Tak di sangka, perusahaan yang ia dirikan sampai sebesar ini, kini tengah berada di sisi jurang yang teramat dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, bahwa saham yang ada pada perusahaan minyak itu sia-sia. Tidak ada minyak disana. Kita mengalami kerugian besar!" kata Minato berusaha untuk setenang mungkin mengatakannya. Tapi hatinya tentu teramat sakit dengan kegagalannya kali ini.

Naruto hanya membulatkan matanya seakan tak percaya dengan penuturan ayahnya. Itu berarti, ia dan ayahnya harus mengganti biaya kerugian yang di timbulkan.

"Aku akan menjual mobil dan rumah. Aku akan menyewa apartemen yang murah!" kata Naruto masih tertunduk. Sebuah kegagalan besar dan Naruto merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab yang begitu besar karena ia sendiri yang ngotot dengan iming-iming keuntungan yang di dapatkan. Namun ternyata Naruto salah perhitungan, kini dengan sikap Naruto yang egois, ayahnya jadi ikut menanggung beban.

"Kau tidak usah bertidak demikian. Ini tanggung jawabku sebagai pemimpin perusahaan!" kata Minato berusaha untuk tegar. Naruto terperanggah dengan perkataan ayahnya. Ia sungguh ingin sekali menangis. Matanya sudah berkata-kaca. "Orang tua hanya bisa memberi kepercayaan pada anaknya, jika anaknya gagal, ya kita bisa memperbaikinya meskipun itu tidak mudah. Aku tetap bangga padamu Naruto. Kau sudah mau mengakui kesalahanmu dan kau mau bertanggung jawab aku sudah memberikan apresiasi yang luar biasa," kata Minato sambil memegang kepala anaknya, "Kita masih punya satu cara, kita harus bisa memenangkan tender itu." lanjut Minato sambil melepaskan pegangannya dari kepala Naruto. Naruto sungguh terharu dan ia tak kuasa untuk menangis. Ia memang cengeng.

"Terimakasih Tou-san, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Tapi kumohon, biarkan aku ikut bertanggung jawab akan semua ini." pinta Naruto sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari iris biru matanya. Minato hanya mengangguk pelan pertanda setuju.

"Kau sejak dulu selalu begitu! Sudah jangan menangis, wajahmu itu membuatku geli" kata Minato berusaha mencairkan suasana. Naruto ikut tersenyum dengan candaan ayahnya itu. "Terpaksa, kita harus memutuskan hubungan kerja cukup banyak." Minato membayangkan berapa banyak pegawainya yang akan kehilangan pekerjaan. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menarik nafasnya berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Naruto terdiam. Ia begitu menyesali keegoisannya. Akan ada ratusan orang yang akan kehilangan mata pencaharian mereka. Sungguh, siapa juga yang menginginkan kejadian ini terjadi. Kini perusahaan Namikaze Group sedang di landa krisis yang membawa perusahaan itu menuju kehancuran.

.

.

Ting tong

Bel berbunyi pertanda ada tamu yang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga uzumaki, rumah Naruto dan juga Hinata. Hinata membuka celemek yang ia pakai dan bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun?" kata istri Naruto itu kaget tak percaya bahwa tamu itu adalah Sasuke. Teman lama mereka.

"Hallo Hinata, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan!" kata Sasuke dengan sedikit tersenyum. Lelaki itu memakai jas hitam dan membawa sesuatu. Hinata gugup. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mimpi Naruto cukup membuat Hinata takut.

"Tak sopan membiarkan tamu berdiri terus seperti ini!" sindir Sasuke membuat Hinata berhenti melamun.

"Oh ma-maaf. Si-silahkan masuk!" kata Hinata gagap. Sasuke langsung ngeloyor masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga mereka. _Rapih sekali, tidak seperti apartemenku, _pikir sasuke. Lelaki berambut seperti pantat ayam itu duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Hinata langsung pergi ke dapur untuk memberikan tamunya segelas minuman.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya hinata berusaha se-biasa mungkin. Hinata meletakan gelas berisi jus jeruk di hadapan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin kegugupan dan ketakutannya terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan ini padamu!" kata Sasuke sambil melempar sebuah amplop coklat ke meja ruang tamu itu. Hinata terpaku dan langsung membuka apa yang ada dalam amplop itu. Matanya membulat seakan tak percaya apa yang ia lihat kini. Foto suaminya dengan sahabat lamanya yang juga istri dari pria yang ada di depannya, Sasuke terlihat biasa saja namun Hinata menangkap ada kesedihan dari mata onyx milik Sasuke. Foto saat Naruto memegang tangan kanan Sakura.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke?" kata Hinata mencoba menahan tangisannya. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak percaya. Naruto telah berubah. Naruto kini telah mencintainya. Namun foto itu membuktikan bahwa semua yang Hinata rasa itu salah. Mungkinkah Naruto hanya bersandiwara di hadapannya? entahlah.

"Ada yang mengirimkannya padaku. Entahlah, aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi!" Sasuke kini memperlihatkan raut mukanya yang nampak sedih. Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. _Cobaan apa lagi ini Tuhan?_ tanya gadis itu dalam hati.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa," akhirnya pertahanan Hinata jebol juga. Ia benar-benar tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisannya. Sasuke menoleh pada gadis berambut indigo itu, tapi ia sendiri tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku muak dengan semua ini, tatap mata Naruto pada istriku sungguh menjijikan. Suami mana yang tidak merasa cemburu. Aku sungguh kecewa dengan mereka berdua!" Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Hinata semakin menangis mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Itu benar-benar menusuk hatinya amat dalam.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu pada suamiku, Sasuke?" kata Hinata sambil terisak.

"Kenapa kau terus membela kelakuan suamimu itu? Kau tahu kan dia salah! Tapi kenapa kau terus membelanya?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak mengerti. "Kau terlalu lemah," kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku percaya, Naruto-kun tidak seperti itu!" Hinata mencoba untuk menyangkal kebenaran yang ada. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi, bilang pada suamimu itu, jangan pernah mendekati istriku lagi!" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri berniat untuk pergi dari rumah itu. Hinata dengan cepat memegang tangan Sasuke. Ia berlutut di hadapan sahabat Naruto itu.

"Kumohon, jangan kau membenci Naruto. Naruto tidak seperti itu. Aku percaya padanya. tolong!" Hinata menangis histeris. Sasuke akhirnya tidak tega juga melihat gadis itu berlaku demikian padanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Sasuke dengan kembali duduk dan memegang bahu Hinata. "duduklah di sampingku." kata Sasuke. Suara pria itu kini melembut. Hinata mengangguk dan menuruti apa kehendak Sasuke. Seketika itu pula, Sasuke merangkul gadis itu dan membawa Hinata pada pelukannya. Berusaha memberi ketenangan seperti yang sering ia berikan pada Sakura. Kedua manusia yang sama-sama sedang patah hati dan berusaha untuk mengobati luka di hati mereka dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Hinata? Sasuke? A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya sebuah suara yang mereka berdua sama-sama mengenalinya. Hinata dan Sasuke seketika itu pula menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut. Seorang pemuda mematung di depan pintu rumah Hinata. Mereka berdua spontan melepaskan pelukan dan sama-sama mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

* * *

Hoaaaaa ampe nangisss author ngetiknya di tambah sama denger lagu Cristina Perri yang judulnya Jar of Heart. Mohon Reviewnya ya Reader-san. Hiks :'(

Hinata oh Hinataaa


	4. Chapter 4

Hallow Minna-san. Ketemu lagi dengan saya di chapter ke empat. Update kilat lho inih fufufu. Sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena kemarin updatenya kelamaan.

Senang banget deh banyak yang suka sama fanfict ini. Author terharu :')

Well, sebelum ke cerita, mau balas dulu review deh ah. . . .

Chimunk: Hehehe, sinetron banget ya ini fanfict. Tapi terimakasih lho udah review :)

kazuna: Gimana ya? Emh ga janji deh. Hehe

MR : Okey terimakasih untu reviewnyaa. .

NaruHinaSasujSaku : Wah terimakasih. Ini udah apdet kilat kok. Moga ga ngecewain ya. Huhuhu

tiffanyyuki : Siappp. Inih udah apdet kilatt :D

Manguni: Iya dong, kehidupan yang tertuang dalam sebuah cerita. Ekhem *sok bijak

Cakacaka : Arigatou :)

laila angel sapphireBluee : Author juga engga tau tuh siapa yang ngirim. Yang jelas, foto itu di ambil saat Sakura membenarkan dasi Naruto di chapter satu. Masih ingatkan? Nah ternyata ada seseorang yang melihat itu dan lalu memotretnya. Huh pastinya harus rumit biar menarik, Hehe. Arigatou untuk reviewnyaa :)

Terminator: Hehe, arigatou untuk reviewnya :)

Guest: Okey lanjuttt :D

amexki chan : Iya nih, berada di waktu dan situasi yang salah. Poor Naruto :(

Van persie : He, arigatou untuk reviewnyaa

doraemoni : Wah gomen, emang sih saya rasa juga ini kecepetan. Emang ga bakat bikin cerita berkelanjutan sih. Tapi ya arigatou untuk reviewnya :)

yuki-chan: Saya juga ga kebayang kalo saya dalam posisi Hinata :'( tapi moga aja engga deh. Jangan sampe itu terjadi.

Hanamiru: Iya sih emang cuma pegangan tangan, tapi ya namanya juga cinta, pasti yang namanya cemburu membutakan. Huhuhu arigatou reviewnya :)

Nagasaki: di tukar pasangannya? wah nanti saya kena plem lagi sama fans naruhina sasusaku. hehe.

Holand : arigatou untuk reviewnyaa :)

U. Dila-chan : Iya nih udah apdet. Cepetkan? hehe Arigatou untuk reviewnya.

Naruhina Luna : Siap, sekarang langsung aja ke cerita. Lanjutttt :D

Happy Reading Minna-san :)

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**CHAPTER IV  
**

**BAD DREAMS II  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Utama : Uzumaki Naruto & Hinata Hyuuga  
**

**Genre: Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: seperti biasa alur cepat, OOC, gaje, typo (s), not lemon ice de el el  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

_Aku ingin berakhir seperti cerita cinderella, yang hidup bahagia selamanya bersama seorang pangeran yang ia cinta. Tapi kenyataannya, aku hanyalah salah satu dari putri duyung yang perlahan menjadi buih dan akan membawa mati semua rahasia hatiku. Kau memang telah mengetahuinya, tapi tidak semua kau pahami dan mengerti. Atau aku yang tidak memahami dan mengerti hatimu? Sebutlah aku, Hinata, gadis lemah tak berdaya. Sudah terlalu lama menunggu saat yang tepat untuk diriku dan dirimu berbahagia. Dan selama itu, aku melihat benih-benih cintamu padanya yang semakin lama semakin berkembang menjadi bunga yang indah._

_Aku sudah kalah. Bahkan sebelum aku mengangkat senjata, aku telah kalah. Kau memang ada dalam hidupku, tapi bukan untukku miliki. Pandangan iris biru itu hanya untuk dia dan selamanya takan pernah berubah. Meski begitu, Mengapa aku tidak mencari jalan keluar dari bayang-bayang dirimu yang selalu menghantuiku?_

_Kau memang sudah menyadarinya, kau menyesal. Tapi itu tetap tidak merubah apapun. Rasamu padanya, seperti rasaku padamu. Mungkin, inilah takdir rasaku. Jika cinta adalah pengorbanan, maka haruskah aku memilikimu seutuhnya? Itu terlalu egois. Maafkan aku. Inilah pengorbananku, membiarkanmu berbahagia tanpa diriku._

_Di kutip dari salah satu buku, tapi maaf author lupa lagi judul bukunya. Dengan sedikit perubahan._

* * *

Mata lavender dan mata onyx terbelalak melihat kedatangan seseorang yang mereka tak duga. Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Kemarahan atas kecemburuannya telah meluap-luap di kepalanya. Matanya terasa panas melihat peristiwa itu. Hinata terdiam. Entahlah, ia sama sekali tidak ingin berbuat apapun. Sasuke lalu menghampiri lelaki berambut pirang itu untuk menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya.

"Dengar, kau salah paham!" kata Sasuke sambil memegang bahu Naruto. Namun, Naruto menepisnya dan malah mencengkram erat kemeja milik Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya.

"Bajingan kau Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sambil mencoba memukul pipi kanan Sasuke, namun lelaki berambut hitam itu berhasil menahannya. Hinata tak berani menatap mereka berdua. Ia diam.

"Persahabatan kita cukup sampai disini. Brengsek!" Naruto lalu mengarahkan kepalanya dan "DUG", kepala mereka saling berbenturan. Saking kerasnya, di kening Sasuke dan Naruto ada darah yang mengalir.

"Dan kau wanita jalang," Naruto melirik sebentar pada Hinata. "Mulai detik ini, aku menceraikanmu!" Naruto lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan ia lekas pergi dari tempat itu. Naruto berada dalam waktu dan situasi yang salah.

Sasuke terjatuh dan hampir saja kepalanya terbentur meja. Hinata bukannya mengejar Naruto, ia malah membantu Sasuke untuk bangun. Tangisnya kembali meledak. Kata-kata berpisah mudah sekali Naruto mengatakannya. Untuk kali ini, hatinya berkata untuk menyerah.

.

.

Naruto mengumpat sepanjang perjalanannya. Tujuannya kali ini adalah rumah kedua orang tuanya. Lelaki itu tidak memperdulikan darah merah segar yang terus mengalir dari keningnya. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tak takut mati. Jika ia matipun, takan ada lagi yang memperdulikannya. Ia memacu mobil sangat kencang. Ketika akan berbelok, seorang anak kecil sedang membawa balon yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Dan Naruto langsung menginjak remnya. Mobilnya tepat di depan anak kecil itu. Semua orang yang melihat berteriak. Naruto menghela nafasnya. Untung saja, ia tidak menabrak anak kecil itu. Ia memang ingin mati, tapi tidak usah membawa orang lain untuk mati karena tingkahnya. Mobil Naruto kini telah di kelilingi orang yang akan menghakiminya.

"Aku minta maaf. Kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Naruto pada anak perempuan itu. Anak itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan dengan ekpresi datar. Awalnya, orang-orang itu akan memberikan caci maki pada Naruto karena lelaki itu telah mengemudiakan mobilnya secara ugal-ugalan. Namun, ketika melihat luka naruto dan darah yang terus mengalir dari keningnya, para warga menyarankan Naruto untuk pergi kerumah sakit. Naruto mengangguk dan kembali ia menjalankan mobilnya.

Lelaki itu kini telah sampai di rumahnya. Ia memasuki rumah besar Namikaze dengan terburu-buru. Kushina yang melihat anaknya hendak berkata sesuatu namun di cegah oleh Minato. Naruto langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Sepertinya Naruto sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Biarkan saja!" kata Minato lembut pada istrinya, Kushina. Kushina hanya mengangguk. Setelah pernikahan anak semata wayangnya itu, Naruto jarang sekali berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya. Sekalipun anaknya pulang, pasti ada masalah dengan istrinya.

.

.

Hinata mencoba membantu Sasuke bangun dan mendudukan lelaki itu di kursi tamu. Masih dengan tangisannya, Hinata mengambil kotak p3k yang ada di ruang tengah. Gadis itu kembali ke ruang tamu dan segera membuka kotak p3k tersebut. Hinata mengambil kain kasa dan mencelupkannya ke air bersih untuk membersihkan luka yang ada di kening Sasuke. Hinata mengusap pelan darah yang mengalir lalu menekan perlahan kening Sasuke yang terluka itu untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Sasuke terlihat meringis kesakitan. Wajahnya dan Sasuke cukup dekat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sudahlah!" kata Sasuke sambil mencoba menepis tangan Hinata yang masih mengobatinya. Namun Hinata tak menggubris. Gadis itu lalu mengambil kain kasa yang masih baru dan menuangkan alkohol lalu menempelkannya pada luka Sasuke. Setelah itu, Hinata mengambil perban agar luka Sasuke tetap bersih dan terhindar dari infeksi.

DEG

Seketika itu jantung Sasuke merasa berdebar. Hinata kini sedang memakaikan perban itu. Gadis itu menyibak sedikit rambut Sasuke. Sasuke merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia tak menyangka, jika cinta yang sudah lama ia kubur, menyeruak tiba-tiba. Sasuke memang sejak kecil diam-diam menyukai gadis bermata lavender itu. Ia tentu saja sangat gengsi jika menyatakannya langsung. Tapi itu dulu. Hatinya kini ada dalam kendali Sakura. Tiba-tiba, wajah manis Hinata mengingatkannya pada sosok ibunda yang sudah lama meninggal. Sasuke jadi teringat ketika ia sewaktu kecil terjatuh dan ibundanya mengobatinya penuh dengan kelembutan seperti ini.

"Sudah selesai." kata Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit.

"Terimakasih, tapi kau harusnya mengejar dia. Kenapa kau malah menolongku?" tanya Sasuke keheranan. Bukannkah gadis itu yang meminta dia untuk tidak membenci Naruto? ah Hinata sungguh membingungkan.

"A-aku sudah menyerah. Dia telah menceraikanku," kata Hinata dengan suara berat. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha mencegah kembali ledakan tangisan dari pelupuk mata lavender miliknya. Sasuke tertunduk lesu. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah berani memeluk istri orang. Tapi ia memang terbawa dalam emosi. Ia hanya berusaha menenangkan Hinata dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku!" kata Sasuke pelan. Ia menutup wajahnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum getir melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa! Ini sudah takdirku! Aku memang sudah mengira bahwa pernikahanku dengannya tidak akan bertahan lama. Sasuke, maukah kau mengantarkanku ke mansion keluarga Hyuuga? Aku ingin pulang." kata Hinata lirih. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya perlahan.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu. Tapi aku tetap akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto. Aku harap rumah tanggamu bisa kau bangun kembali." kata Sasuke tertunduk. Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin Naruto dan Hinata berpisah. Ia sungguh takut jika hal demikian terjadi, Naruto semakin mengincar istrinya. tapi terlambat, itu sudah terjadi.

"Terimakasih, tunggulah aku akan mengambil baju-bajuku." Hinata beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Hinata menatap nanar kamar itu. Baru saja ia merasa bahagia, tapi seketika itu pula berubah menjadi penderitaan yang berkepanjangan bagi Hinata. Gadis itu kembali menangis di dalam kamarnya. Hinata mengambil beberapa pakaiannya lalu memasukannya pada sebuah koper besar. Sambil mengingat semua kejadian kemarin, malah semakin membuat hati Hinata tercabik-cabik. Hatinya hancur seketika ketika Naruto mengatakan untuk menceraikannya.

"Kenapa semua ini bisa berakhir?" tanya ia pada diri sendiri. Hinata kini telah terduduk di tempat tidur kamar itu. Hatinya terasa berat untuk pergi tapi ia harus tetap pergi. Hinata kini bukan lagi seorang nyonya Uzumaki. Hinata lalu mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu. Kata demi kata ia tulis dengan tangan bergetar. Mencurahkan segala perasaannya dan penjelasan atas kesalahpahaman yang baru saja terjadi. Air matanya terjatuh dalam kertas itu. Sampai kapanpun, hatinya memang milik Naruto. Takan pernah terganti oleh siapapun.

.

.

Hinata kini telah kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa sebuah koper besar. Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata kini telah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia telah mengibarkan bendera putih pertanda ia menyerah dengan keadaan. Perjuangan cintanya telah usai.

"Aku yakin! Aku rasa ini jalan terbaik untuk kami berdua. Kami memang tidak bisa tuk menyatu." jawab Hinata mantap. Sudah tidak ada lagi tangis di antara pelupuk mata lavender gadis itu.

"Baiklah!" Sasuke membantu Hinata mengangkat koper besar miliknya dan pemuda itu telah menghilang dari pandangan Hinata. Hinata lalu mengambil amplop coklat itu. Memasukan kembali foto yang membuat hatinya hancur. Gadis itu juga memasukan surat yang telah ia buat dan buku diary yang telah ia tulis bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Semua tentang cinta, kepedihan, dan kebahagian Hinata pada Naruto. Hinata lalu menyimpan kembali amplop coklat pada tempatnya. Ia lalu pergi membawa luka yang takan pernah lekas sembuh.

Di kamar Naruto. .

Naruto terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Kejadian barusan terus mengacau fikirannya. Kembali, Naruto mengingat kejadian bahagia yang baru ia rasakan kemarin. Ini terlalu cepat. Mengapa Tuhan semudah itu membalikkan keadaan yang semulanya membahagiakan menjadi nestapa bagi dirinya. Matanya sudah sembab akibat terus menerus menangis. Naruto memang cengeng. Hatinya mudah tersentuh dan terlalu rapuh. Tetes demi tetes darah yang masih mengalir tak ia hiraukan. Tak lama kemudian, kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Penglihatannya berkabur. Naruto mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia merasa bumi ini berputar lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata dan Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sasuke menatap lurus memperhatikan jalan dan Hinata menunduk. Sedari tadi air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Sudahlah, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke mencoba menghibur Hinata. Tidak seperti biasanya ia berbicara duluan seperti ini. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Tak terasa mereka berdua telah sampai di kediaman besar Hyuuga. Hinata turun dari mobil itu dan hendak membawa kopernya. Namun, Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja!" katanya pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Hinata. Hinata langsung membuka pintu rumah bergaya klasik itu di ikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Hinata? Kau kah itu?" sebuah suara terdengar dari ruang keluarga. Dan nampaklah wanita cantik berambut hitam yang satu angkatan dengannya. Ya, itu adalah Tenten. Istri dari Neji sepupunya. Hinata menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman.

"Konbawa nee-chan!" kata Hinata ramah.

Tenten melihat mata Hinata begitu sembab. _Apa yang terjadi?_ tanya Tenten dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Tenten yang langsung mendapat hadangan dari Sasuke.

"Dia sedang ingin beristirahat. Tolong kau jangan ganggu dulu dia dan membebaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan!" kata Sasuke dengan tampang stoicnya. Tenten tertegun masih tidak mengerti. Muncul berbagai pertanyaan dari hadirnya Sasuke dan Hinata. Kenapa tidak bersama Naruto? Tapi Tenten mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya demikian.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi Sasuke. Terimakasih telah mengantarkan Hinata!" kata Tenten tersenyum paksa. Wanita itu memang sedari dulu tidak menyukai karakter Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlalu dingin dan so jual mahal. Sasuke meletakan koper besar milik Hinata dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari rumah kediaman Hyuuga.

"Apa ada yang membebanimu?" tanya Tenten.

Hinata masih tersenyum. "Tidak Nee-chan, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau jangan membohongiku Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia memang tidak pandai berbohong. Kini, Tenten dan Hinata telah sampai di kamar kesayangan rambut indigo itu.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang padaku." Tenten memasang wajah manisnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan ia berjalan memasuki kamar lamanya. Dan akhirnya pintu kamar itu tertutup.

_Ada apa sebenarnya? _batin Tenten.

.

.

Dalam mimpinya, Naruto kembali ke masa lima belas tahun silam saat usianya masih tujuh tahun. Dia berada di rumah kelahirannya, rumah sederhana ketika ayahnya belum sesukses sekarang. Ia sedang bermain dengan teman masa kecilnya, Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga sering bertengkar. Sakura yang blak-blakan menyukai Sasuke dan Naruto yang blak-blakan menyukai Sakura. Naruto yang tidak terima, akhirnya menganggap Sasuke sebagai rivalnya. Mereka terus bersaing namun ia tidak pernah bisa menyamai Sasuke. Dari mulai kepopuleran, sampai masalah otak ia kalah. Dan ia juga harus mengalah saat Sakura menikahi sahabatnya itu.

Saat itu, Sasuke kecil hampir tewas karena sebuah kecelakaan. Sasuke harus merelakan kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Mereka bertiga tewas dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah bandara. Dan ajaibnya, Sasuke selamat meskipun ia mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Saat Naruto dan keluarganya datang menjenguk, Naruto tertegun melihat Sakura yang sedang memeluk Sasuke yang masih terlihat trauma dengan terisak. Dan dari situ, Naruto berusaha tegar dan tidak mengindahkan perasaannya lagi pada Sakura. Namun entahlah, perasaan itu terus tumbuh tanpa ia kehendaki.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. Ia merasa silau dengan pancaran sinar dari lampu yang ada di atas. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah, Kushina, ibunya.

"Naruto, kau sudah siuman?" tanya Kushina yang masih terlihat panik. Mata ibunya terlihat sembab. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baka! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu kau malah tertawa!" kata Kushina dengan sedikit membentak.

"Hehe, ternyata masih ada yang peduli padaku!" naruto terkekeh. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Naruto kini tengah berbaring masih di dalam kamarnya. Namun, Naruto melihat tangan kirinya terdapat infusan.

"Kau itu hampir mati bodoh. Kau banyak kehilangan darah." kata Kushina dengan nada tertahan. wanita itu menangis di depan anaknya.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, aku tidak apa-apa!" kata Naruto sambil berusaha tersenyum. Rasa sakit kini tengah mengerubungi di keningnya. Naruto memegang tangan ibunya, berusaha untuk menenangkan Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?!" kata Kushina sedikit berteriak. Wanita paruh baya itu sangatlah menyayangi anak semata wayangnya. "Kau hampir membunuhku karena mengkhawatirkanmu Naruto!" Kushina langsung memeluk tubuh anaknya. Ia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Naruto membalas pelukan ibunya dan ia ikut terisak. Ia memang ceroboh membiarkan dirinya mati konyol seperti tadi. Ia masih punya Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya. _Dunia ini belum berakhir_, batinnya dalam hati.

"Arigatou, Kaasan!"

Minato hanya terpaku melihat istri dan juga anaknya. Pria itu tersenyum. Ia masih berdiri melihat pemandangan yang mengharukan itu.

"Kau sudah siuman Naruto?" tanya Minato sambil menghampiri tempat tidur Naruto. Pelukan antara ibu dan anak itu terlepas dan mereka mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minato. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dokter bilang kau harus istirahat. Tidurlah agar kau cepat pulih!" kata Kushina lembut. Perkataan Kushina di barengi dengan anggukan Minato.

"Terimakasih Tou-san, Kaa-san!" Naruto kembali membantingkan tubuhnya pada tempat tidur itu. Ia membelakangi Kushina yang terduduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Kushina membenarkan selimut yang di pakai Naruto. Sorot mata yang memperlihatkan betapa besarnya kasih sayang seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung panggil kami. Jangan membuat kami berdua khawatir. Kau tahu? Ibumu menangis sejadi-jadinya saat menemukanmu dalam keadaan kritis seperti itu," kata Minato yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Kushina.

"Kau berisik. Ayo keluar!" ajak Kushina sambil menarik lengan Minato cukup kasar. Mereka berdua melangkah pergi dari kamar Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa, ia kembali merasakan sesak di relung hatinya. Ia merasakan sakit yang amat dalam. Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sosok gadis manis bernama Hinata terbayang jelas di hadapannya. Saat gadis itu wajahnya memerah, saat gadis itu tersenyum simpul, saat gadis itu mengenakan gaun pengantin pada hari pernikahan mereka, saat gadis itu menyapanya ramah ketika Naruto pulang ke rumah, saat mereka pertama kali berkencan, saat ia mencium bibir manis gadis itu yang membuatnya ketagihan, dan di saat mereka menikmati indahnya surga dunia. Namun, semua itu hancur saat ia melihat gadis itu berpelukan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Air mata Naruto kembali mengalir dari mata biru sapphire miliknya._ Apa yang sedang di rencanakan Tuhan pada dirinya? Bukanlah Tuhan selalu merencanakan yang terbaik?_ Batinnya dalam hati. Naruto kembali menutup matanya. Tapi jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya, Naruto menyesali apa yang telah ia katakan pada Hinata. Mengucapkan kata cerai ketika otaknya tidak bisa menganalisis dengan baik apa yang telah matanya lihat. Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja.

* * *

fufufu akhirnya selesei chapter empat. Singkat ya? ya gapapa biar reader-san pada panasaran. hehe

Selamat Bermalam mingguan Minna-san. .

Sempatkan Review ya? Biar author cepet apdet lagi.

Arigatou :)


	5. Chapter 5

Halloww Minna-san. Ketemu sama author lagi di chapter ke lima. Author harap Minna-san bisa enjoy membaca fanfict ini. Jangan terlalu serius yaa. Kan kata bang haji Rhoma juga kita itu harus "santaiii!". .

Yuk ah balas yang review dulu. .

Doraemoni : Iya arigatou untuk kritik dan sarannya. Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aminnn.

nanay : Iya ini juga udah update kilat kok. Arigatou untuk Reviewnya :)

Chimunk : Terimakasih untuk kritik dan sarannya. Saya pastinya akan berusaha untuk menjadikan fanfict ini kedepan menjadi lebih baik lagi. Arigatou :)

Guest 1 : Ihh pada ga sabaran dehh. Kan waktu author bukan cuma buat fanfict doang :( jadi gomen ya bila chapter sekarang dan kedepannya mungkin masih terasa singkat.

kazuna : Tenang deh Kazuna-san. Saya ga bakalan adain pairing itu ko. jadi enjoy aja yaa

Nagasaki : Arigatou untuk reviewnya :)

Sonata : Iya Naruto egois :( di chapter 615 udah berani pegang-pegang tangan Hinata, eh di chapter 631 malah ngaku-ngaku pacar Sakura. Ihhhhh betey deh :( *curcol deh

Motinho: Arigatou untuk sarannya. Saya bakal pertimbangkan :)

U. Dila-chan: Siap, chapter lima update nih :P

laila angel sapphireBluee : Maunya romance di pairing siapa? Naruhina? ah kita tunda dulu yaa :p Saya sih pengennya kayak novel atau film ya, bukan sinetron. jadi ga akan sampe ratusan episode kok. tenang aja. hehe

amexki chan : Gomen waktu author terbatas. Jadi I'm so sorry :'(

yogiblueside : Okey :D thanks buat Reviewnyaa

Guest2 : Lanjutt :D

Guest 3 : Cup cup jangan nangis eaa. Duh tar author di marahin gara-gara bikin nangis anak orang :p

Hiroshima : Yups, Arigatou untuk reviewnya

Naruhina Luna : Hehe, Arigatou untuk reviewnya :) author terharu.

NaruHina Diana : Arigatou, ini juga udah update kok :)

Guest : Lanjut jugaaa :D

Arigatou untuk reviewers dan silent reader. . .

Yosshhh langsung aja ke cerita. .

Happy Reading Minna-san. . .

Enjoy it. .

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**CHAPTER V**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Utama : Uzumaki Naruto & Hinata Hyuuga**

**Genre: Romance, tragedy, dll**

**Warning: seperti biasa alur cepat, OOC, gaje, typo (s), not lemon ice de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Hinata masih terdiam di depan jendela kamarnya. Ia kini telah berganti pakaian dengan piyama sutra miliknya. Mata lavendernya begitu sembab. Sesekali air mata itu menetes perlahan. Sambil melihat indahnya lukisan malam ciptaan Tuhan. Malam ini, begitu banyak bintang yang bertaburan. Hinata kagum akan cahaya berkilauan bak permata yang tak pernah lelah menghiasi sang malam. Gadis itu termenung melihat pancaran sinar rembulan. Yang seakan mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa –ia dan beserta para bintang akan menghiburmu malam ini-. Hinata tersenyum di sela tangisannya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah ledakan indah yang suaranya menggema. Semakin menambak kecantikan hiasan malam. Ada yang menyalakan kembang api malam begini, siapa gerangan? Tanya Hinata sendiri.

Tak di sangka, seseorang yang jauh dari gadis itu sedang melakukan hal serupa. Pemuda bernama Naruto, sedang melamun di depan teras rumahnya. Ia tak peduli pada angin malam yang menusuk pelan sampai tulangnya. Naruto terus memandang bulan. Banyak fikiran yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Banyak pertanyaan yang masih belum terungkap. Malam yang sama di hari berbeda. Dan juga dalam keadaan yang berbeda pula. Hinata, gadis yang membuatnya cemburu sampai sedemikian parah. Bukankah cemburu itu tanda sayang? Kalau begitu, apakah Naruto sangat sangat menyayangi Hinata? Bukankah jika secara logika peristiwa tadi sore itu adalah salah satu keinginan Naruto agar ia mempunyai alasan untuk menceraikan Hinata dan mendekati Sakura? Tapi mengapa ia bisa semarah ini? Naruto segera menghapus pikiran itu. Terlalu picik. Tiba-tiba, Naruto melihat ada sebuah kembang api yang yang meluncur ke langit malam. Indah namun tidak terlalu terdengar ledakannya.

"Hinata, kau sedang apa sekarang? Aku masih tak percaya dengan mataku sendiri" tanya Naruto sambil menatap rembulan.

_Sinar bulan malam menampakkan wajahnya _  
_Di suatu tempat yang jauh, Aku tahu kau ada disana_  
_Kita menyelinap pergi di penghujung musim panas_  
_Dan kita berdua termenung di taman ini, Apa kau ingat rasi bintang itu?_

_Walaupun kita tak bisa bersama_  
_Aku ingin mengikuti kenanganku_  
_Dan menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang sama padamu_  
_Kembang api meledak, bersamaan dengan aromanya_

_Aku ingin pergi ke tempat kau berada, aku ingin pergi sekarang_  
_Aku tak bisa melihat apapun dalam kegelapan, walau aku takut, aku baik-baik saja_  
_Langit berbintang dengan jumlah tak terhitung akan selalu ada disini, selamanya_  
_Aku tak akan menangis, karena dulu aku melihat langit yang indah beramamu_

_Suara sepatumu yang bergema di sepanjang jalan masih terngiang di telingaku_  
_Menatap bayangan besarku, aku bertanya-tanya apa kau masih memikirkanku_

_Walaupun mereka tak akan berubah, perasaan sedih semakin bertambah didiriku_  
_Tak peduli apa yang ku rasakan, kau tak disini lagi_

_Aku ingin berada disisimu, walau cuma sebentar saja_  
_Aku begitu mencintaimu, hingga aku bisa menjadi kuat_  
_Dalam diam aku mencoba meminta pada bintang jatuh_  
_Tapi aku tak akan menangis, harapanku akan pergi, menuju langit indah_

_Walaupun kita tak bisa bersama_  
_Aku ingin mengikuti kenanganku_  
_Dan menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang sama padamu_  
_Kembang api meledak, bersamaan dengan aromanya_

_Aku ingin pergi ke tempat kau berada, menggenggam erat tangan kecilmu_  
_Aku ingin menangis, ini langit yang indah_  
_Dalam diam aku mencoba meminta pada bintang jatuh_  
_Aku ingin menangis, perasaanku di langit ini tak akan menggapaimu_

_(Arti dari lagu Planetarium by : Ai Otsuka__)_

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen miliknya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah karena urusan kantor yang membuatnya sibuk. Sakura melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul sebelas malam. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia telah berada di depan apartemennya. Satu persatu anak tangga ia telusuri. _Sasuke pasti sudah tidur_, batinnya. Sakura memasuki apartemen itu tak lupa menguncinya. Namun ketika Sakura berbalik, ia mendapati Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di kursi tamu memandang pada dirinya.

"Kau terlalu berkerja keras." Kata Sasuke bangun dari kursi itu. Ia berjalan menuju gadis berambut pink sebahu istrinya.

Sakura mengernyit. "Eh kenapa dengan keningmu?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat khawatir dengan perban yang melilit kepala suaminya.

"Ah tadi aku ceroboh. Aku tersandung lalu terjatuh. Kepalaku sepertinya mengenai sesuatu. Tapi, sudah tidak apa-apa!" kata Sasuke mulai memeluk istrinya. Sakura kaget dengan perubahan drastis suaminya itu. Ia heran mengapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Bukankah pemuda itu biasanya tidak terlalu memperdulikannya? Ah sudahlah. Seharusnya Sakura bersyukur dengan perubahan baik Sasuke. Ia sangat senang. Lelah yang amat sangat di tubuhnya sekejap saja hilang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Sakura kembali bertanya dan membalas pelukan suaminya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Sakura! Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum istriku pulang!"

"Tapi Sasuke, aku belum mandi", kata Sakura yang merasa tidak enak dengan bau keringatnya. Namun Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya.

"Sakura, aku takut kehilanganmu!" kata Sasuke pelan namun tentu saja jelas bagi Sakura. Matanya terbelalak mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke. Ia kaget karena Sasuke baru pertama kali mengucapkannya. Sakura tersenyum, ternyata Sasuke memang tidak sedingin kelihatannya.

"Apalagi aku!" lirih Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Sakura menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sasuke yang selalu menggodanya.

"Kita akan pindah lusa, apa kau tak keberatan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang telah melepaskan pelukannya dan menetap tajam pada Sakura. Emerald dan onyx bertemu. Mencoba membaca apa yang tengah di fikirkan dari pasangan masing-masing. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia setuju.

"Terserah kau saja Sasuke, hmm kalau begitu besok aku akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri. Tapi apa alasannya mendadak kau ingin kita pindah?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Sasuke terdiam dalam beberapa saat. Mata onyxnya terus memandangi wajah Sakura. Alasan sebenarnya adalah untuk menjauhkan istrinya dari Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan alasan itu pada istrinya.

"Ada urusan bisnis. Itachi Nii-san sudah mempersiapkan sebuah apartemen untuk kita. Dan apartemen ini akan di tempati sementara oleh kakakku. Kita hanya perlu membawa pakaian dan beberapa peralatan penting," kata Sasuke sambil kembali memeluk tubuh Sakura. "Aku juga tidak ingin kau terus bekerja keras. Biarlah aku mengerjakan tugasku. Kau harusnya diam di rumah dan menjaga anak-anak kita." Lanjut Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak dapat menebak seperti apa ekpresi wajah Sakura ketika ia mengatakan _menjaga anak-anak kita._

"Oh begitu!" wajah Sakura merona. Wanita itu sangat senang ketika suaminya mengatakan hal yang demikian. "Baiklah." kata istri si bungsu uchiha sambil membalas pelukan hangat dari Sasuke. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di ruang kerja Namikaze Minato. . .

Minato masih sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa tugasnya. Tugas yang harusnya di kerjakan Naruto, kini ia juga harus mengerjakannya. Di tengah kesibukan itu, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Minato.

"Masuklah!"

Pintu itu terbuka dan nampaklah seorang wanita yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Tentu saja wanita itu adalah sahabat anaknya sendiri dan juga seorang sekretaris Naruto. Sakura memperlihatkan senyum manisnya dan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Permisi Minato-sama, saya akan memberikan beberapa laporan yang harusnya di selesaikan Naruto." kata Sakura dengan sopan.

"Silahkan duduk!" sahut Minato. Wanita berambut sebahu itu duduk di kursi penerima tamu milik Minato sambil menyerahkan beberapa laporan tersebut. Minato mengambilnya lalu menumpuknya dengan laporan lain yang mesti ia kerjakan.

"Saya minta maaf, hari ini adalah hari terakhir saya bekerja sebagai sekretaris Naruto." lanjut Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat pengunduran diri. Minato mengernyitkan dahinya dengan mengambil surat itu lalu membacanya.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"Tentu, saya akan ikut suami saya pindah ke Osaka. Jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf!" kata Sakura sambil membungkukan badannya. Sakura sebenarnya enggan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Selain sangat menyenangkan, ia juga mempunyai banyak teman di perusahaan ini. Tapi sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang istri Sasuke dan mau tidak mau, Sakura harus menuruti semua keinginan suaminya.

Minato menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, akan ku transfer sisa gajimu." bos besar itu langsung menyimpan surat tersebut.

"Arigatou Minato-sama. Saya permisi!" kata Sakura ramah dan ia mulai beranjak dari kursi itu.

"Sebentar!" Sakura berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Minato. "Apa kau sudah memberitahu Naruto?"

"Sasuke yang akan mengatakannya. Aku dengar Naruto sedang sakit dan Sasuke sekalian akan menjenguknya. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk kepindahan kami esok. Titipkan salamku pada Naruto, Minato-sama. Semoga ia lekas sembuh. Saya permisi!" Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya dan langsung berbalik kembali dan berjalan keluar dari ruang tersebut.

.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah keluarga besar Namikaze. Ia lalu keluar dari mobil tersebut sambil membawa beberapa buah-buahan untuk sahabatnya itu. Sasuke memakai pakaian informal berupa kaos berwarna biru gelap yang pastinya ada lambang uchiha dan celana jeans hitam. Pemuda berambut raven itu lalu menekan bel masuk.

Tingtong

Bel terdengar. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar seseorang yang berjalan menuju pintu depan. dan akhirnya Sasuke melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik. Ya wanita itu adalah Kushina, ibu Naruto.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" sapa Sasuke dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Ohayou, eh Sasuke. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Kushina ramah. Namun, lama-kelamaan Kushina jadi terlihat berfikir. "Eh kau mau bertemu Naruto kan? Kenapa kau tahu Naruto di sini?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah menyelidik. Sasuke hanya tersenyum

"Saya dengar naruto sedang sakit. Saya ke rumahnya namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Saya pikir mungkin Naruto sedang berada di rumah sakit atau di rumah kedua orang tuanya," kata Sasuke masih dengan tampang dinginnya. Ia hanya tersenyum sedikit. Kushina masih nampak berfikir dan akhirnya tersenyum kembali.

"Ah iya iya, ayo masuklah! Kita langsung ke kamar naruto saja ya!" Sasuke menganggukan kepala dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah besar itu. Setelah Kushina menutup pintu, wanita berambut merah itu berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Mereka berdua kini telah berada di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Naruto, ini ada Sasuke! Dia mau menengokmu!" teriak Kushina. Semula hanya hening tak ada jawaban. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian. . .

"Bilang saja aku sedang tidur Kaa-san" terdengar teriakan suara Naruto. Kushina dan Sasuke hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Ta-tapi Naruto?" kata Kushina masih setengah berteriak.

"Kaa-san, bilang saja aku sedang tidur. Aku tak mau di ganggu siapapun!" balas Naruto dengan teriakan pula. Kushina yang mendengarnya sudah mau menghajar pintu itu namun di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Gomennasai, sebaiknya aku memang tidak menganggunya. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan ini untuk Naruto. Semoga ia cepat sembuh!" kata Sasuke sambil memberikan keranjang berisi buah-buahan.

Kushina mengambil pemberian Sasuke itu. "Maafkan Naruto ya Sasuke, dasar anak tidak tahu sopan santun." Kata Kushina terlihat geram. Mulai terlihat wajah Kushina yang memerah menahan amarah. Sasuke merinding dan langsung ingin bergegas pergi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Saya permisi!" kata Sasuke yang langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah tersebut. Saat sasuke hendak membuka pintu depan, ia samar-samar mendengar sebuah teriakan yang mungkin suara dari ibu Naruto.

"Narutooo dasar anak tak tahu sopan santunnn!" Sasuke terhenyak dan ia membayangkan bagaimana sahabatnya itu di marahin habis-habisan oleh Kaa-sannya yang memang terkenal galak itu. Sasuke lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah itu dan memasuki mobilnya.

Kushina menubruk pintu itu dan ia terlihat sangat sangat marah. Naruto melirik sebentar pada ibunya namun ia kembali dengan wajah tidak peduli. Kushina berjalan mendekati anaknya itu yang masih terbaring dan meletakan keranjang buah-buahan dari Sasuke di meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Baka! Kau membuatku malu!" kata Kushina sambil menjitak kepala Naruto lalu menjewer telinga anaknya. Naruto hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Ya ya aku minta maaf. Lepaskan kaa-san!" pinta Naruto masih dengan kesakitan. Kushina lalu melepaskan jewerannya sambil mendengus kesal. Ia lalu melangkah pergi dari kamar Naruto. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kushina naik darah.

"Dasar habanero tua!" gumam Naruto pelan namun terdengar jelas oleh Kushina. Wanita paruh baya itu melirik Naruto dengan tatapan yang menakutkan. Naruto merasa hawa kamarnya tiba-tiba berubah dan ia menatap Kaa-sannya yang sedang di landa amarah. Naruto lalu menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ano maksudku dasar Kaa-san cantik seperti bidadari surga. Ya Kaa-san cantik dan baik hati" puji Naruto sambil cengar cengir sendiri di tambah dengan menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak terasa gatal. Kushina yang marah langsung kembali tersenyum. Bukan karena pujian yang Naruto utarakan, tapi kelakuan anaknya itu mirip dengan ayahnya. Kushina lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Hehe, Kaa-san menyeramkan!" gumamnya sambil menatap keranjang buah dari Sasuke. Naruto lalu membukanya dan ia mendapati sebuah sebuah kertas kecil. Ia pun membacanya.

_Gomen, ini memalukan_

_Bukannya aku tidak gentle, tapi aku tahu kau pasti tidak pernah mau menemuiku lagi_

_Aku dan Hinata tidak ada hubungan apa-apa_

_Aku berani bersumpah_

_Kau akan mengetahui jawaban atas semua pertanyaanmu_

_Aku dan Sakura akan pindah ke Osaka_

_Aku harap, kau dan Hinata bisa kembali bersama_

_Semoga lekas sembuh_

_Sayonara_

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya setelah membaca isi pesan itu. Ia meremas kertas itu lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Tentu saja, ia tidak mudah percaya dengan mantan sahabatnya itu. Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah apel dan memakannya dengan dingin.

_Aku lebih percaya pada mataku, _gumam naruto dalam hati.

.

.

"Ohayou Nee-chan!" sapa Hinata pada Tenten. Tenten yang sedang asik menonton televisi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Ohayou, cepat kau sarapan Hinata. Ini sudah mau siang!" kata Tenten. Hinata langsung melihat kearah jam dan ia sungguh terkejut. Ternyata jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan.

"Gomen Nee-chan, aku –"

"Sudah cepat makan sana, nanti kau sakit!" kata Tenten sembari tersenyum. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Apakah Neji Nii-san dan Tou-san sedang pergi keluar kota?" tanya Hinata. Ia heran dengan kondisi rumahnya yang begitu sepi.

"Ya begitulah, mereka katanya akan pulang esok!" jawab Tenten yang mulai kembali memperhatikan layar televisi. "Jangan kau tanggung semua bebanmu sendirian, kau masih punya keluarga!" kata Tenten masih dengan menatap televisi itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk kembali dan ia langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

Saat Hinata sedang memakan sarapan paginya, tanpa gadis itu ketahui ternyata Ayah dan Neji sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Eh Hiashi-sama, Neji-kun sudah pulang. Kukira kalian akan pulang pada esok hari!" kata Tenten tersenyum sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Neji mengerjakan tugasnya dengan cepat jadi kami bisa pulang lebih awal. Aku mau ke kamarku dulu, lelah sekali!" keluh Hiashi dan langsung melangkah menuju kamar miliknya. Kini hanya ada Neji dan Tenten yang ada di ruangan keluarga tersebut.

"Ah aku merindukanmu Tenten!" goda Neji pada istrinya. Tenten hanya tersenyum dengan rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar lagi. Kau mau kan membuat masakan untukku?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Tenten sambil memeluk suaminya. Mereka berdua kini berjalan menuju dapur. Kebetulan, dapur di rumah itu menyatu dengan meja makan. Saat mereka sedang bercanda, Neji tertegun melihat seseorang yang sedang makan di ruangan tersebut.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Neji yang terlihat bingung. Hinata yang baru memakan setengah sandwichnya juga kaget melihat sepupunya yang sudah ada di hadapannya. Suasana mendadak hening seketika.

* * *

**Yoshh selesai jugaa. . **

**Review ya reader-san :)**

**Arigatou**


End file.
